


Tachya's Story

by ItsLavender



Series: Universal Chaos Series [2]
Category: Max Steel (TV 2013), Universal Chaos - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLavender/pseuds/ItsLavender
Summary: Tachya McGrath.Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?





	1. Chapter 1

Its been 18 years since I first discovered my Turbo Energy. The day Steel and I ultralinked, the day I met Sydney and Kirby, the day I remember since my daughter was born on this day. 

  
  
I entered the hospital room and I saw a bundle of blankets in Sydney’s arms. “Meet your dad, Max.” She cooed to our daughter. “She looks just like you, Syd.” I said 

  
  
“But she has your eyes. And probably your hair color as well.” Syd says. I smile down at my wife and daughter. _“Aren’t you forgetting about someone?”_ A voice in my head asked. 

  
  
“Later. Once Syd is out the hospital, then you can meet her.” I told Steel. Sydney looks up to me and smiles. “So what’s her name?” I asked. “I thought about it and I think Tachya. It sounds like something she will live up to.” She says. 

  
  
“Tachya? Like Tachyon but an _-a_ instead of an _-on_?” I asked. She nods. “Tachya will be wonderful. And she’ll be safe because of you, Max.” Sydney said. 

  
  
A few weeks later, Sydney and Tachya were at home and I had invited my parents, Uncle Ferrus, Berto, Kat, and Jefferson. My mom was currently holding Tachya and my dad gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

  
  
“I’m so happy for you and Sydney.” Mom says. “Thanks for finding time to come and see her. I thought it would be nice if you all got to see her.” I said. 

  
  
“Max, although I am proud of you, as Tachya gets older, you, Sydney, and Steel need to keep an eye on her to see if she develops Turbo Energy.” Dad says. I nodded in acknowledgement. 

  
  
Steel came out of my chest and floated over to Tachya. “Awe, she’s cuter than those ducklings 18 years ago. When Extroyer had taken that electric ultralink from us and Berto made me Furbo.” Steel says. 

  
  
“If you are implying that you want another pet, then no, Steel.” I said. Sydney laughs. “No Max. I’m implying that your daughter is cuter than any of them. She probably got the cuteness from Sydney.” Steel says. 

  
  
“Hey! I’m sure Tachya will still look cute with my features.” I pout. Dad puts a hand on my shoulder. “You and Steel will have to keep your identity a secret from her until you know for sure she has Turbo or not.” He says. 

  
  
“But what’s the harm in telling my own child? She’ll get suspicious at some point and she’ll start trying to find out. Eventually, there would be a day where she’d find out on her own.” I said. 

  
  
“Max, everything will be fine. Tachya won’t suspect anything if you keep Steel hidden and never say where you’re going. Do what you did back in highschool and you’ll be fine.” Dad says. 

  
  
“Okay. Thanks Dad.” I say. A few hours later, I cradled Tachya in my arms and Steel looked at her. “So, if she can’t know about you as Max Steel, what is your ‘job’?” Steel asked.   
  
I shrugged. “I’m sure something will come up when the time arises.” I said. I stand up and set a sleeping Tachya in her crib and fall asleep on the living room couch. 

  
  
_**16 years later…**_

  
Tachya POV

  
  
I wake to my alarm and groan. “Why do I have to go to school?” I complained at the table with my parents on either side. “You have to get an education so you can get the best career.” Mom says. 

  
  
“And if you skip school, you might end up like me.” Dad said. “Dad, you probably did great in highschool. I mean, you met Mom in highschool.” I pointed out. 

  
  
“You should get your backpack and I’ll drive you to school today.” Mom says. I did what I was told and before I went out the door, I gave my dad a hug. “See you later Dad!” I said. 

  
  
Mom drops me off and leaves for work while I walk into Copper Canyon High School. Upon my entrance, someone trips me. “Have a nice trip. See you next fall.” A voice called. 

  
  
I groaned as I picked up my stuff. Two kids my age walked over to me and helped with my belongings. “Hey, thanks for helping me. I’m Tachya.” I said. 

  
  
“I’m Katy and this is Seth.” The girl says. Seth and I lock eyes and for a moment, I was entranced. “Nice necklace.” Seth says. “Oh! Thanks. My dad gave it to me for my 10th birthday.” I said. 

  
  
“Your necklace's stone reminds me of my dad’s photo of Abraham Lincoln’s glowing football. It was blue and of course glowing.” Katy says. 

  
  
“That sounds weird. Anyways, we should probably head to class. My dad said Thornhill is pretty much hard to impress teacher.” I said. “Lets walk together then. Brock wouldn’t mess with all three of us.” Seth says. 

  
  
But he was wrong. While roll call was happening, he threw paper balls at me. When Thornhill called my name, everyone went quiet. “Tachya McGrath?” Thornhill called. 

  
  
I raised my hand slowly. “Here.” I answered. “McGrath? Like Max McGrath?” a bunch of students started whispering. “Quiet down students. Ms. McGrath, I expect you to do what your father couldn’t do in his time: no tardies, late work, and absences. He could’ve had it easier if he wasn’t always leaving in a rush.” Thornhill muttered. 

  
  
I shrink in my seat. My dad was famous at the school and yet, it wasn’t the good famous. A few minutes later, the bell rang for the next class. 

  
  
I stayed quiet to not draw attention to me for the next three periods. By the time lunch came around, I was relieved. 

  
  
I grabbed my lunch and found a table to sit at. Katy and Seth joined me later and we told each other about our families. 

  
  
I was getting to my dad when there was a crashing sound. The three of us looked along with every student in the cafeteria, to see Max Steel and a robot guy. 

  
  
I started towards them to join the circle around the two. I managed to get to the front and the robot guy thrusts his hand and grabs me. Not only did that take me by surprise, but Max Steel was surprised as well. 

  
  
“Let her go, Naught.” Max Steel says. Naught looks at me and I scowl at him. “I think this girl will do nicely for the bargain. Turn yourself over to Master Dredd and the girl goes free. Otherwise, I’ll feed her to the ocean.” Naught says. 

  
  
I struggle to get free from Naught’s grip but he tightens it. “Tachya!” Katy and Seth called out. “If you don’t let me go like Max Steel said, I’ll beat you up McGrath style.” I say. 

  
  
“McGrath style? You probably can’t even fight. So let’s see how you fair with falling from the second story of this school.” Naught suggests. 

  
  
He uses his free hand to hold down Max Steel while he threw me out of the broken window. Max Steel breaks free from Naught and soon he catches me. 

  
  
He sets me down but Naught was already gone. “Are you okay?” Max Steel asks me. “Yeah, thanks.” I replied. Steel pops out of the chest and I cock my head. 

  
  
Before I could form any words, I’m tackled to the ground by Katy and Seth. I look up only to see Max Steel was gone. “You were saved by Max Steel! How cool was that?” Katy said as we walked to my place. 

  
  
“I’m sure everyone has been saved by him numerous times, Katy. And even then, its not like he isn’t human.” Seth says. “Are you some kind of science major?” I joke. 

  
  
“Actually, my mom told me that my uncle Berto is a scientist. I haven’t seen him since I was 6.” Seth explained. We walk inside and I see my dad on the couch. 

  
  
“Hi Dad.” I say. Dad looks over to me and his face looked relieved. “I’m glad you’re okay. Was there any injuries when it happened?” Dad asked. 

  
  
“I’m perfectly fine Dad. I have Max Steel to thank. Oh, and this is Seth and Katy.” I introduce. My friends waved and my dad waved back. “Your place looks amazing, Tachya. Uncle Berto probably would’ve made it a smart house. That’s what I imagine he’d do being a scientist.” Seth says. 

  
  
“Actually, I know Berto. He’s a friend of mine.” Dad says. Katy dashed over to a corner and stood up wearing my Max Steel plastic helmet. 

  
  
“Go Turbo, Katy’s awesome!” Katy says. We all laugh and I take a turn. I put it on but noticed something weird. “Dad, is this supposed to glow blue?” I asked. 

  
  
“Glow blue? Its not glowing blue at all. Why?” he asks. “Because I think I’m either hallucinating or I’m actually seeing something that is invisible to the human eyes.” I said. 

  
  
I take the helmet off and I still see it. I look to my dad and he’s glowing blue too. Then it hit me, literally. “Turbo like Max Steel? Its not possible.” I muttered. 


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to my room and locked the door. I hide under my blanket and hear my Dad saying bye to my friends. Then I hear him knocking on my door.

“Tachya, can you please open the door and talk to me? I can’t help you unless you open up.” He called through the door. I peel myself from my bed and realized the blue glowing stopped.

I unlocked the door and he came in. “Is everything actually okay?” he asked while hugging me. I tense up but I nod.

“Yes. School was just stressful really. Thornhill definitely doesn’t like me because of you.” I said. Dad scoffs. “Thornhill still has it out for me, huh? And to think he’d forget about me.” He jokes.

I try to wiggle out of his bear hug but failed and he tightened his hug. “Dad, don’t you have work you have to do? Or see Seth's uncle?” I asked.

“But why push away your loving father when I could take you out for fun! You and me are going to have fun.” Dad says. I was going to say something when a voice boomed outside.

“If you can’t take the heat, then come out and play!” it said. I run to the porch with my dad trailing behind me and I gasp. “The Elementors? Why do they have to attack now?” I hear my dad mumble.

“Dad, should we find cover or…” I stop when I realize he wasn’t with me anymore. “Dad?” I called out. I look back towards what he called the Elementors and saw Max Steel fly in and uppercut them.

“Go Max Steel, Go!” I cheered. But just as I continued to watch the fight, I felt a sinking feeling. I started to see blue again and I groaned like I was about to puke.

I eventually ran to the bathroom and puked my lunch. Finally feeling better, I looked outside and saw Max Steel had finished taking Elementor down.

I go to my room to lie down just as my phone rang. “Hello?” I say weakly. “Tachya? You don’t sound okay.” Dad’s voice says. “I probably just have a stomach bug. But I missed Max Steel fighting that giant thing.” I say.

“All I care about is that you’re safe and no one hurt you.” He says. I groan feeling like I was going to puke again. “You know Dad, I think I should go to sleep. School and whatnot and not being a failure Thornhill's book like you and all.” I say hanging up.

I lay on my bed completely not tired. How could I not tell my dad that something is wrong with my body. I sit up and look at myself in my mirror.

“I wish I could be like Max Steel. He probably doesn’t have these stomach pains. All he has to do is say Go Turbo!” I said to myself. Blue tendrils surround me in my room and I start panicking.

“Go Turbo Stop?” I say. The tendrils remain until I hear my mom's voice. “Tachya, are you watching Max Steel videos again?” she calls out. In the blink of an eye, everything returns to normal. That is, except my stomach.

My mom comes into my room just as my stomach let loose. I find myself gasping for a breath as my mom hands me ice to chew on.

I’m sitting in the living room eating ice while my mom cleans my room. Once she’s done, Dad walks through the door. “Max, where have you been!?” Mom explodes.

“I had to help my dad out. But what’s wrong with Tachya?” he asks. “Stomach bug or maybe I have the flu.” I say. Both of them look at me like I was an alien.

“How long have you been hiding that you were sick?” Mom asked. “I wasn’t hiding it. It just happened while I was watching Max Steel stop the giant monster. I also think I saw blue tendrils while I was in my room alone.” I say.

“Do you think we should tell her?” Mom asks Dad lowering her voice. I sigh as I stood up. I went over to the front door and then I felt it again.

I crumbled to the floor feeling only pain. All I could see was blue and I started hearing a voice I’m not familiar with. “She’s going to overload. She’s generated too much Turbo Energy for her body to handle. We need to get her to N-Tek ASAP.” The voice says.

I felt myself being picked up and moved but I still didn’t understand what was going on. Trying to form words, all that came out was “Wow.” But I finally blacked out.

I woke up in my bed confused but not sick. My Dad is sitting at the end of the bed looking at me. “Dad? What’s going on?” I asked. I cough, in which my dad handed me a bottle of water.

“You were sick. Very sick. And it’s a good thing I got you help before it worsened.” He says. Then my memory brings up what it heard. “I was going to overload, right?” I ask slowly.

My dad stiffened but then he relaxed. “You were probably hearing things. I don’t know what makes you think you could overload when there’s nothing for you to overload on.” He finally says.

I look at phone and the time. “I’m going to be late for school! Dad come on! We've got to go now!” I say trying to pull him out the door. “Actually, your mom called the school and told Thornhill you were sick with the flu.” Dad says.

I did a double-take. “For how long!? I can’t miss school and Seth was probably going to ask me out.” I whine. Dad only chuckles. “Get your swimsuit on because I’m taking you to the beach.” He says.

It took forty minutes to drive there but when I got out, I gave my dad a suspicious glance. “Should I really be out at the beach while everyone else is in class?” I asked.

“Yeah but, I wanted to surprise you with my surfing skills.” He says. “From what Mom told me, the last time you went surfing, you wiped out with _bioluminescence_.” I point out.

He just sighed but that didn’t stop him. I follow him into the ocean water and when he wasn’t looking, I snuck away. I made sure I was far enough to get on the beach without him noticing.

“If Dad thinks he can keep me from school, he’s got another thing coming.” I mutter. I find a bathroom to change into my clothes and then grabbed my backpack running to the school.

It was a good thing it was lunch because I went to my locker shoving my backpack in. Taking what I needed like phone, notebook, and pencil. I get my lunch and soon my friends come over to me.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at home sick? Thornhill is going to give you detention for finding out you planned on skipping.” Katy says.

“I’m not sick. And I blame my dad because he took me to the beach. If he tries to keep me from school again, I will fight him.” I said. “You would fight your dad just to go to school? That’s lame McGrath.” Brock called out.

I clenched my teeth. “We all know that you’ll become a failure just like your dad. My dad is way better because he’s the star football player in Copper Canyon.” He continued.

I literally stood up so fast, I heard people in the cafeteria gasp at my speed. “My dad might have his downfalls for school but its not like our fathers were friends.” I counter.

Thornhill came in at that moment and stood between Brock and I. “Ms. McGrath and Mr. Holland, you are to stay after school and clean the cafeteria.” He says. I keep my eyes on Brock as Thornhill then went up to the microphone.

“Students, tomorrow is Parents Day. Your parents are allowed to come tomorrow to give a brief explanation of their careers. If your parents can not make it, then I ask that you get them to write about their career.”

“See you tomorrow, McGrath.” Brock says walking away with his friends. “I don’t think my dad will be able to come but maybe my mom or uncle could.” Seth says.

“I don’t know my mom but I know my dad is coming. He’s probably going to tell everyone about how he’s a famous actor. He starred as Max Steel in the first movie.” Katy says.

“Both of my parents are probably going to come. I’m not worried about my mom, its more my dad. He’s never once brought up what his career was.” I said.

“That’s rough. Maybe he’ll reveal it tomorrow.” Katy suggests. “Yeah, he probably has the best job ever and he has to keep it a secret. Like Max Steel.” Seth exclaims.

“Thanks guys. Let’s hope nothing else goes wrong until after tomorrow.” I say with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Parents Day and I was so tired from cleaning the cafeteria that my dad had to pick me up so I would wake up. “Dad! Five more minutes.” I mumbled. 

  
“If you don’t get up, you won’t get to see your mom talk about her job.” He says. I groaned but I got dressed and then the three of us drove to the school. 

  
I get out of my dad's truck to see Seth on one side with his mom and Katy with her dad on the other side. My dad saw Seth’s mom and someone else walked over to Seth. 

  
“Rayne, Berto, funny seeing you two here.” Dad says. “Buenos dias Max.” Berto says. I look to Seth and gave him a smile. 

“Hey McGrath! You gonna fight your dad so you don’t miss school again?” Brock taunted. I whip my head around but I couldn’t see Brock because of my dad. 

  
“Let’s go inside before more trouble comes.” Rayne suggests. We head inside and while I sit with my friends, my parents stand with their friends. 

  
“First up we have Brock and his father Butch.” Thornhill calls out. The two go up there and I just suppress a growl. “My career after I finished school here was football. I’m the best green burrito on the team!” Butch says. 

  
“Green burrito?” I asked. “Its what he’s called when they do their plays. I would know because I did a little bit of football and Butch got to share the burrito title with me.” Dad says. 

  
I rolled my eyes. _‘Idiots.’_ I thought. A few minutes later after most of the student’s parents had gone up, it was my turn sadly. 

  
“Tachya and her parents Sydney and Max.” he announced. We got up front and I glance at my dad. His face was moving but he seemed to be spacing out. 

  
My mom had just finished and we were all waiting for my dad. Then Thornhill came over to him. “Mr. McGrath.” He says. My dad instantly focused and found himself staring at Thornhill. 

  
“McGrath's dad doesn’t have a job. She’s just wasting our time.” I hear Brock whisper. I felt my fuse blow with that comment. 

  
“If you think you can stand there and make fun of my dad, then I’m not letting you. My dad probably has a reason why he can’t say his job. He might be a secret agent for a secret organization for all I know. 

  
“And I know that there are some people who wish that my dad was Max Steel because both are named Max. So next time you want to start something that includes me or my family, then I won’t hesitate to tell you off.” I shout. 

  
Everyone in the classroom was quiet. But when I looked around, I realized it was the blue again. I started to panic and felt my dad grab me. 

  
“Berto, call in now.” Dad says. “Already on it Max.” Berto replied. Dad takes me out of the classroom with Berto following. “What’s going on Dad?” I asked. 

  
“I’ll explain once we get you somewhere safe.” He says. “Safe from what exactly?” I ask confused. We get outside and there was someone waiting. I recognized him from the last time. 

  
_‘Naught.’_ I thought. “What do we have here? N-Tek’s scientist and a Turbo powered girl with her father. It’s a good thing I found you before Max Steel then.” Naught says. 

  
My dad tightened his grip on me while I was swimming in my head full of questions. _‘Turbo powered? Isn’t Max Steel the only one who has that?’_ I thought in my head. 

  
I look up to see a green and white jet landing. “Tachya, wait!” Seth called out. I look behind me and soon enough my dad wasn’t next to me but Seth and Berto. 

  
“Uncle Berto? What’s going on?” he asks. “Lo siento Seth. That’s confidential information.” Berto replied. Seth and I pout while Naught watched us. 

  
Then Max Steel flew in and took on Naught. The blue around me faded and before I could celebrate it was disappearing, my stomach churned. Seth held me as Berto lead us onto the jet. 

  
Naught was yelling as well flew up and Max Steel kept him from getting me. The flight felt longer than it should have with the stomach problems. 

“Can you please tell me what is going on? I can handle whatever it is. And where’s my dad?” I asked Berto. Berto sighs and looks over to the person driving. 

  
“Chief, maybe Max should tell her now.” Berto says. “I knew this was inevitable but did she really have to start this at the same age Max did?” He asks. 

  
They confused me even more with their talk. My dad started what at my age? “What did my dad start when he was 16?” I asked. Berto glanced over to the guy up front. 

  
“We’ll tell you more once your dad gets back from his job.” The guy up front said. We land and I see Max Steel waiting for us. 

  
I walk down the ramp and Max Steel’s helmet comes off to reveal my dad. I stand there shocked. Seth came up behind me and he stopped as well, staring at my dad. 

  
“Hey Tachya.” Dad says. I felt tears forming and I run to my dad hugging him. “I can’t believe you’re Max Steel!” I exclaimed. Then I slowly step back with realization. 

  
“I just told Brock off and I started glowing blue. Is this that Turbo stuff that guy back at the school said I had?” I asked. Dad sighed but nodded. 

  
Seth on the other hand was admiring the technology that surrounded them. “You have the best job Uncle Berto.” Seth says. Then something came out of my dad’s chest.

  
  
“Tachya, this is Steel. I’m pretty sure you recognize him from the many times you saw us on TV.” Dad says. “Hi Steel.” I say casually.

  
“Hi Tachya.” He replied. I stared at Steel in awe by his design. “Max, what originally happened that caused you and Berto to call for pick up?” a voice asked. 

  
“Uncle Ferrus, Tachya started to overload in class. I’m just glad we were there to take her out.” Dad says. “That’s two overloads altogether.” Steel says. 

  
I look to Uncle Ferrus and he huffs. “So, can I go home now Dad? Thornhill probably tried calling to see what happened to me.” I say. “That’s right. But for now, you and Seth need to keep this quiet.” Dad says. 

  
I nod. “I still can’t believe it was you though. I need to do something to keep my mind off of this.” I said. “How about I take you out like I originally planned.” Seth suggests. 

  
I smile and walk over to Seth. “I’ll take you two to where Sydney and I had our first night out.” Dad says. He leads us to his truck- Turbo car- and Steel links in turning it back into the truck. 

  
“Woah. That’s so cool!” Seth says. “Yep. Max had me fix it so his Turbo wouldn’t short out the circuits.” Berto says. I chuckled as Seth literally said the best thing ever. “Please teach me stuff like this!” he pleads. 

  
“Okay. But it’ll be during times when Tachya is working with her dad to control her Turbo. I’ll teach you then.” Berto says. Seth pumps his fist in the air and I drag him into the truck. 

  
Dad drops Seth and I off and gave us some money for drinks. We get in and while Seth orders a chocolate chip cookie dough milkshake, while I order cookies and crème with pumpkin spice. 

  
We sat down in a booth and waited for our drinks. “I still can’t believe how lucky we are. The fact that your dad is actually-” I cover Seth's mouth. “We can’t discuss stuff like that here! If anyone finds out, then it’ll spread until everyone - including the villains – go after him. Probably me too because I got it too.” I said. 

  
“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you!” Seth says. I chuckled. “That’s so sweet of you. I just wish that I didn’t ruin Parents Day at school with my you-know-what.” I whisper. 

  
A few minutes later, we got our drinks and I enjoyed the view. Even if it mostly was Seth drinking his milkshake. But eventually, we had finished our shakes and went outside for a walk. 

  
“That was nice.” I said. Seth nods. “Yeah, I’m just glad we got to do this.” Seth says. We’re in the park soon enough and we enjoy the sunset. I lean my head onto Seth just as a rumble occurred. 

  
I looked around and Seth is holding me close to him. “Was that an earthquake?” a random person asked. To answer that question, Elementor came out of the ground and I instantly look for any sign of my dad. 

  
“Where’s my dad? He should have gotten something about this.” I said. “What if you tried to take it on? You have powers just like him.” Seth points out.

  
  
“But I’ve never used them before. Besides, I probably need an ultralink like Steel to do it anyways.” I say. Elementor went around destroying things until he stopped and changed between the different elements it was made up of. 

  
“Where is Max Steel? You said you found Turbo Energy here.” Earth asked. “I did find it. Maybe your idiocity took us the wrong way.” Fire says. “Quiet both of you! I see the Turbo Energy. That human girl over there.” Air says. I see Elementor turn to face me and next thing Seth and I know, we’re running only to be caught in rocks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth and I struggled but we were basically failing. “You need to use it now, Tachya.” Seth whispers into my ear. I nodded and focused on one of my hands. I touched the rock holding us I pushed my hand through it.

  
Successfully, I continued until I made a hole big enough for the two of us to slip out one at a time. I turned to face Elementor and he seemed to be surprised. “She does have Turbo Energy.” Earth says.

  
“Of course she does you fool. She’s a Takonian child.” Air says. “Lets trap her in a water bubble with the boy.” Water says. “We’ll take them before the girl gets Max Steel.” Air says.

  
Elementor thrusts a small tornado towards Seth and I and I push him out of the way as it took me. “Go to my place and get my dad.” I called before the tornado brought me into Elementor's hand.

  
Seth POV

  
I nod to Tachya as I ran to her house. I knocked until her mom answered the door. “Seth? What’s the hurry?” she asked. “Is Mr. McGrath here?” I asked.

  
“Yeah. Let me get him to the door.” She says. I wait and I hear the best thing ever. “Max McGrath, get your butt up and to the door. Steel? What are you-” her voice is cut off as Steel pulled me inside.

  
“Why do you need Max? I thought you and Tachya were out together.” Steel says. “Tachya was taken by Elementor.” I huffed. Max came out just as I said that. “But why didn’t you get taken too?” Max asked groggily.

  
“Tachya pushed me out of the way just as Elementor sent a tornado to take her.” I said. “Seth, head back to N-Tek and explain to Berto and Forge about what happened. Max and I will go find Tachya.” Steel says.

  
“We were at the park when Elementor took her. Then she told me to come here to get you.” I say. “We’ll take it from here.” Max says.

  
I collapsed on the couch in the living room after Mr. McGrath and Steel left for Tachya. Mrs. McGrath was nice enough to get me a cup of water to help me out.

  
Tachya POV

  
I struggled to pull myself free from the rocks but failed in my many attempts. I sighed in defeat and let my body go slack as much as I could.

  
Elementor on the other hand was arguing with himself through the different elements he was made of. I just groaned in annoyance while he made a fool out of himself.

  
“We should use her to bring Max Steel to us.” Earth says. “And let him save her? I think we should try that device we used on Max Steel so long ago and make the girl part of us.” Fire says.

  
“Fire might be on to something. She doesn’t have an ultralink to monitor her energy so we can do it.” Water says. Elementor switches back to Air and the walked away only to come back with the device they were probably talking about.

  
I watched as they turned it on and pointed it at me. A red beam shot out and hit my chest and I screamed in pain. The only feeling I felt was like I was being roasted alive. I just wish my dad was here.

  
And he flies in just as I thought that. I gave a weak smile and he went to take on Elementor. A tall robot thing came up to me and spoke with Berto’s voice. “Are you okay Tachya?” he asked.

  
I nodded. “Just a little bit hurt but otherwise I’m good.” I said. “Oh, this is CY.T.R.O I’m talking through.” Berto says. CY.T.R.O frees me and carries me to a jump-jet. My dad soon comes in panting.

  
“Elementor seriously is getting tougher to beat every time. Same with the other bad guys.” He says. I walk over to him and gave him a hug.

  
“I’m glad you’re play, Tachya. Elementor pulled the same thing on me and your mom actually helped save me but lost her memory from an ionic blast.” Dad says.

  
“Mom saved you? You must have been doing something with her for some reason.” I said. “Yeah. He was showing her around in a joy flight and Elementor saw us and started attacking. Elementor is really difficult when all of them aren’t arguing and have a common goal.” Steel says.

  
I nod and pretty soon Dad, Steel, and I were home and Seth was asleep on the couch. “Awe. He looks cute when he sleeps.” I whispered. Mom comes out and hugs me. “We’ve all had a long day. Go take a shower and I’ll call his mom so she knows he’s okay.” She says.

  
I do as I was told and soon it was the next morning. I woke up and came to see Seth was gone and assumed he had gone home. I grabbed a quick breakfast and my backpack before my dad drove me to school.

  
“The moment any Turbo Energy comes out, have Seth call me and I’ll be here as fast as I can.” Dad says. “I’ll be fine.” I said. I smiled as I went inside the school. Once I was out of my dad’s sight, I sighed.

  
I knew that he would be worried if something happened but I was determined to show him that I can take care of myself. I open my locker and grab my books and I felt a tap on my back.

  
Turning around, I find myself face to face with Josh. I knew that he was one of the bullies here at school but did he really have to choose me? “So, I heard about what happened yesterday. How do you explain what was happening in class, McGrath?” he asked.

  
“I was using bio luminescence for my nerves. I got nervous that my dad would pull something stupid and all.” I lied. “You might not realize it right now but I’ve got my eye on you. I know you’re hiding something and it probably could benefit my father if I told him what I saw. Watch your back, McGrath.” He says before walking away.

  
I immediately was confused but I get to class and Thornhill assigns groups. “Tachya, Seth, Katy, and Brock.” He finished reading his paper. My friends and I glance to each other but reluctantly made room for Brock at our table.

  
“So what kind of project should we do? I want to do a volcano with vinegar and baking soda.” Katy says. I shook my head. “That’s too basic. My parents said that was what they did and Thornhill wasn’t impressed.” I said.

  
“What about how fast it’d take to go around the school track?” Brock suggests. Seth nodded towards Brock. “That could work. We could try and see if we could surpass the time that one of us do.” Seth says.

  
I scoff. “And you can’t use that, Tachya. Your dad wouldn’t like it if you did that.” Seth said. “I wasn’t thinking about that. And you can’t prove if I was thinking of it.” I say. “Your face and posture gave it away actually. So technically, you were and your dad can time us.” He says.

  
“I have no idea what you two are talking about but its probably something couples do. My dad never could do what you guys are doing.” Katy says.

  
“So we’re basically racing each other. I bet I could beat you guys and have the lowest time frame.” Brock says. “You’re on. Let’s meet up after school and I’ll see if my dad can supervise us as though he was a track coach or something.” I said. 

  
The four of us separated and in my math class later on, I see Josh looking towards me. I shudder and the teacher then walks in and says we’ll be taking a pop quiz. I started to feel nervous and just like before, I started seeing blue. But it was just in one of my hands so I kept that from Josh’s view.

  
He was onto me but I still didn’t know what his father would do if Josh told him about my Turbo Energy. After I finished my quiz, I took out a sheet of paper and began to draw something random.

  
I felt a hand come down onto my shoulder and Josh was there smirking at me. A sudden jolt went through my body as Josh let go and nodded to himself. I realized that I saw blue disappear from Josh’s hand and I literally wanted to run.

  
The moment the bell rang, I bolted to the track and I saw my dad standing a little bit from me. “Hey Dad.” I called out. He turned to me and came over. He gave me a hug except I flinched at his touch.

  
“Are you okay, Tachya?” he asked. I shook my head. “Something weird happened and I think it has to do with what someone saw yesterday.” I said. “Someone confronted you about your overload?” Dad asks.

  
“Sort of. He more or less said that I need to watch my back and that his father might benefit from knowing about my Turbo.” I explained. Dad looked at me weird but before he could talk; Seth, Katy, and Brock arrived.

  
“Let’s get this over with. My dad has a game tonight and I want to make sure that I make it.” Brock says. “I think this will be fun. A race for the group project. I still think a volcano would be better.” Katy says.

  
“Trust me, when I did the volcano project with my wife and Kirby, it exploded in our faces. And its not as original as what you guys have here.” Dad says. We all line up and my dad is by the side.

  
Counting down, he slowly raised his arm then, “Three, Two, One. GO!” he called out. The four of us ran around and I was just a bit behind Brock. I pushed my physical energy and I still got second while Brock got first.

  
The two of us lie down onto the grass, exhausted. “I can’t believe I couldn’t pass you. Its like you run everyday and increased your endurance and stamina.” I said.

  
“That’s the scientific way to put it. But I actually do it with my dad. He wants me to excel at sports and keep my grades up.” Brock says. Seth and Katy had the longest times and we were going to do this for the next three days.

  
My dad gave us each the time we got and while we were recording that and heading to our separate homes, I saw Josh standing near my dad’s truck. He looks up and smirked yet again.

  
“I don’t know what you’re playing but, there’s nothing interesting about me. Whatever you think I might be hiding, just tell me before I turn my back.” I said. Josh walks towards me then stops three feet in front of me.

  
“If you’re so keen on knowing, I know you have a special kind of energy that my father yearns more of but he could never get an infinite source of it.” Josh says. My heart sunk as he continued. 

  
“And the stunt you pulled on Parents Day? I made sure that my father's second hand came to get you. I believe you already know who you bumped into while trying to leave. And your Turbo Energy is exactly why I took an interest in you, McGrath.” Josh finished. I immediately began to back away just to fall and Josh just chuckled. “You can fill in the blanks. And one day, my father will have your Turbo.” He says walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	5. Chapter 5

I watched Josh leave and a sickening feeling began to rise. Josh knew what I had from Parents Day. He knows Naught and his father practically needs Turbo Energy 24/7. Josh’s dad is Miles Dredd. 

  
My dad had picked me up while I was lost in thought and Josh literally was the only thing I could think about. A shock took me out of my thoughts and I see it had come from Steel. “What happened?” Dad asked. 

  
“I tripped and I thought I saw something but I guess I was seeing things.” I lied. “The truth, Tachya. I saw it from a distance. Who was he and what did he say?” Dad asks. 

  
“Truth be told? Well, he’s just one of the school bullies. Josh basically is the king of bullies if Daron wasn’t any worse from what I heard.” I said. “So you were going to hide that you were being bullied? Just don’t let him get to you and ignore him.” He says. 

  
“But I can’t! He knows so much and he called Naught when I overloaded. Josh is freaking Dredd’s son!” I practically shouted. My dad literally froze and then he lowered his voice. 

  
“You need to keep this to yourself and whatever you do, do not let him see you with your Turbo Energy. This will be a secret between you, me, and Steel. Okay?” he asked. 

  
I nodded. “Great. Now let’s get home so I can watch the cheesy cop movies we just got!” Steel says. I chuckled but that didn’t last long. I felt like I met my enemy but not my greatest enemy. Almost like I could tell Josh deep down was hiding something even from Dredd. 

  
Once we get home, I head straight to my room and flopped onto my bed. “Why did he have to be Dredd’s son of all people?” I mumbled. I never even thought that the villains my dad fought could have kids. 

  
At school the next day, I kept getting paranoid every time I thought Josh was going to expose my secret. It was also two weeks before the dance. I was waiting for Seth to ask me to go with him and the moment he does, I would say yes immediately. 

  
“Tachya, come on.” Seth called. I shook my head and focused on what was going on. “Is something wrong?” I ask. “We’ve been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes. Is something on your mind?” Katy asks. 

  
“No! I’m perfectly fine.” I said quickly. I walk with my friends and I heard chuckles. I turn to see Josh with some of his friends smirking at me. I shrank back, hiding behind my friends trying to ignore him as much as I could. 

  
“You are not okay. Just tell us what’s wrong.” Seth says. I shook my head. “I can’t. Its already bad enough I told my dad. I don’t want to get anyone else involved.” I said. Katy followed my gaze and she scoffs. 

  
“If you’re scared of Josh, then don’t worry. Seth, Brock and I have your back. Also, do you think you could ask your grandma if she could give us a tour of THI?” Katy asked. “I guess you’re right. And I see her tomorrow anyways. So I can ask them.” I said. 

  
Katy pumps her fist and I giggled. “Guys. Come quick!” Brock called out. My friends and I start running and find Brock standing in front of a broken track. “What the heck!?” I said. 

  
I saw a piece of paper and I got to grab it. I finished reading it and felt myself breaking apart. “Tachya? What’s it say?” Seth asked. “He’s about to ruin my life. I guess I should tell you what it says.” I say.

  
I took a deep breath and began. _“I knew that you would find this. I’ve got something big happening the night of the dance. My father will even make a surprise appearance just to make sure that you don’t call for Max Steel. I figured I could get your attention by ruining your group project. Hope you enjoy your gift, McGrath. Because I’m just getting started.”_ I finished. 

  
“So this was for you. But who is so determined to do this?” Katy asked. “Josh. He would only because of a secret he figured out. My secret.” I said. “He found out about that!?” Seth asked. I nodded. 

  
“Woah, woah. Would you two explain what is going on?” Brock asks. “Josh came to me yesterday and he said stuff I’d rather not talk about. But he mentioned his father and I could only think of one person that he could’ve been referring to. Miles Dredd.” I said. 

  
Seth, Katy, and Brock look at me like I killed someone. “His dad is Dredd!? That can’t be possible. Surely my uncle would’ve kept tabs on something big like that.” Seth says. 

  
“The child of one of Max Steel’s enemies goes to our school!? There’s probably more villain kids going here than we realize.” Katy says. “Why don’t we report him to the police then? If he’s threatening you just because he thinks he’s powerful like his pops, then its plain harassment.” Brock points out. 

  
“No! If you guys try to spread word about this, then he might do something. He said in the note that there’s something planned at the dance. We go there, blend in with everyone while keeping an eye out for him or Dredd, and if either one of them show up, Max Steel will be there to take them down.” I said. 

  
“But how would Max Steel know when to come? No one knows who he is. Max Steel could be a girl for all we know.” Brock says. I chuckled. “I know how. Also, I might just tell Max Steel you thought he was a girl next time I see him.” I say. 

  
Brock shakes his head so fast. “Please don’t! I was just saying that he could be a girl. You know, he could be with us right now.” He says. “Tachya, come on!” my dad called out. 

  
Turning to head to my dad, the ground rumbled. My dad instantly got out of the truck and ran over to my friends and I. “What’s with the shaking? Is this an earthquake or something?” Katy asked. 

  
Earth Elementor emerges from the ground and looks to us. “Little Turbo girl, I’ve got you now.” He says. Reaching for me, water sprays Earth. Water Elementor forms within the water and argues with Earth. 

  
“No, she’s mine!” Water says. “Are they fighting each other?” I asked my dad. “They’ve done this so many times, its still a surprise when they all work together.” He says. 

  
“I got her and her friends first. I get to call the shots.” Earth says. “But you didn’t capture them like I have.” A voice says. I hold onto my dad and my friends all held onto him too as we all went up in a cyclone. 

  
Air Elementor materialized causing Earth and Water to look to him. “I’m scared of heights.” Brock whispered. “Just close your eyes and imagine yourself in your happy place.” Katy says. “Dad, do you think you can call for backup?” I asked. 

  
“Nope. I left him in the truck and he was sleeping last I looked before the shaking.” He said. “Maybe I could-” Dad cuts me off. “You will not. It’s already bad enough that Josh knows. And doing it in front of the Elementors when they’re trying to get you is also bad.” He says. 

  
“Then what are we going to do?” I asked. “Quiet up there!” Air says. “Do you need me to turn up the heat?” Fire asks. “Or pound them with rocks?” Earth asks. “Or you two could shush up. Metal Elementor is on his way.” Water says. 

  
“Metal Elementor?” I whispered to my dad. “Yeah. He’s tough but with some hydrochloric acid, I managed to burn him.” My dad says proudly. “Don’t let your ego get the best of you. Or I might try to push myself out of this thing.” I said. 

  
I feel Seth gently letting go and I turned to him. “What are you doing?” I asked. “Getting out. If I get out of here, I could call my uncle and he could help out.” Seth says. “Berto would send CY.T.R.O and my Uncle Ferrus would wonder why I didn’t stop the Elementors.” Dad complained. 

  
Seth pushes off from us and he lands in a bush. Giving the thumbs up, I watch him run to my dad’s truck before realizing that someone was there. My dad was watching too and he saw the person as well. “Is that Josh?” he asked. 

  
I squint just enough to see him. “I think we should jump out too. I need to help Seth in case Josh tries anything.” I say. Dad nods. “One. Two. Three!” he says as well jump out with Katy and Brock still holding onto my dad. 

  
The same bush that cushioned Seth’s fall practically was crushed under our weight. I get up and hear Josh talking. “Your girlfriend can’t help you. And I thought it would be fun watching the Elementors argue on how they would destroy you all. But it seems like you wanted to call for help.” Josh says. 

  
I run as fast as I could. Josh side steps and I run into my dad’s truck. “Glad you could join us, McGrath.” Josh chuckled. I grunt in pain and Josh shoves Seth away. “No..” I said. “You’ve already lost. So I could take you now or during the dance. Either way, my father gets what he wants and everyone won’t have to see another McGrath failure.” Josh continued. 

  
He picks me up by my shirt collar and I get a glance of my dad trying to get Katy and Brock inside. Josh slams me against the truck and I yelp. Steel at this point wakes up and sees me struggling. “Release the girl.” He says. 

  
Josh scoffed. “Like I should listen to you. You’re just a bunch of code inside that metal husk of yours. How about you scram.” Josh says dropping me and taking Steel just to throw him. Steel yells and Josh uses his strength to drag me over to a secluded building next to the school. 

  
“There’s no point in doing this! I’m not worth your precious time.” I said. “You are going to be quiet while I take you from Josh.” A voice said. Naught appears from the shadows and Josh had just finished tying me up. 

  
“You did a good job, Josh. But you almost failed when Steel was there.” Naught says. “He’s nothing without Max Steel. I’m sure that the next time I see him, I’ll be locking him up so he can’t tell anyone about what happened.” Josh says. 

  
I groaned. “I hope you two are enjoying your villain chit-chat because if you really thought that I wouldn’t try to fight back, you were wrong.” I said hoping my tied self towards the exit. “Well she’s a bouncy one.” Naught mutters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	6. Chapter 6

I continued to hop until Josh stops me. “What makes you think you’ll get away like that?” he asked annoyed. I just shrugged. “I thought it’d work but now that I think about it, its actually silly just doing it. Got to laugh every now and then.” I said with a small smile.

  
Naught on the other hand groans and comes over to pick me up. I hop out of his reach, giggles erupting from my mouth. “Would you quit it!? Hopping around will get you no where.” Naught says.

  
“At least I’ll go down laughing. I’m just one of those rare captives that annoy the captor(s) until it gets to a certain point. And I don’t think you can stop my laughter as well as puns.” I said.

  
“I guess my Father will have to wait a little longer until he sees you.” Josh says. I look out the exit door to see my dad in his Max Steel mode. Surely he’ll find me and then ask if he could start showing me how to use my Turbo Energy.

  
“He will not wait any longer if Max Steel takes her. We leave now.” Naught declared. He picks me up and walks out of the exit showing us to my dad. “Go Turbo SPEED!” he says. Naught’s face was in surprise but also fear. Probably because he knows what Dredd would do to him if I’m not brought back.

  
Josh immediately takes me and starts to run while Naught held off my dad. But when Josh got far enough, he set me down and untied me. I just gave him a confused look and all I got was a smile.

  
“Why are you setting me free? Won’t you get in trouble with your dad?” I asked. “I guess you can say that I want a fair fight between you and I. Other than that, I need to get to the store to get started on work.” Josh says.

  
“You have a job? I know I’m being pushy but doesn’t Dredd have a bunch of money?” I ask. “He does but, he said I need to earn my money so I could eat. I really have to go so I’ll just tell you at school in math.” He says running off.

  
I’m left there in utter confusion but decided to call my dad and say I ‘escaped’ from Josh. I felt like the truth would make him suspicious and I didn’t want to do that. Especially if there was something Josh wants to tell me. Just moments before, he saw me as an enemy and beneficial to his dad. Now its as if we’re friends.

  
I get home to see my mom sitting on the couch watching TV. It was the news and my dad was being interviewed. “What can you tell us that happened?” the reporter asked. “Naught, Dredd’s right hand man, had taken a girl hostage. But I’ll get her back home.” Dad replied.

  
“Or you could just get home because I’m safe, Dad.” I said to the TV. My mom turns to me and literally gets up to hug me. “When your father told me that you were taken, I hoped he would get you back! Are you okay?” She asked.

  
“Yes mom. I escaped and took a shortcut home. I even gave dad a call but since he didn’t answer, I left a message.” I said nonchalantly. I sighed and grabbed some food from the fridge just to eat. Hopping can really work up an appetite and sadly, drain my energy making me tired.

  
After I finished my sandwich, I said night to my mom and went to bed. The following morning, I groaned as I sat up. “Hey Syd? Have you seen my phone anywhere? I lost it and I don’t want to ask Berto for a new one.” Dad's voice called out.

  
I open my bedroom door and I see his back was turned. I jump on him, smiling. “BOO!” I said. He literally jumps and slips on a random banana peel that just so happened to be there. I then was on top of my dad and he was groaning from the slight pain or the weight of me on his chest, basically blocking Steel from leaving his chest.

  
“Tachya? But I swear I saw Josh take you away. I looked everywhere for you but nothing.” He says. “If you had your phone, then you would’ve gotten my call saying I escaped from Josh. Sometimes, you just need the phone attached to you. Besides Steel, that is.” I said.

  
My dad seemed confused but I got off of him and stood up. “Also, swearing is a sign of low intelligence, Dad.” I say. “How are you so much smarter than me?” He whines. “Perhaps its because she actually tries to do her school work unlike you.” Steel says.

I chuckled but I saw the time and knew I had to get to school. “Sorry Dad, I have to get to school! Bye!” I said running out of the house. I get to the school and practically trip upon my entry. Seth, Katy, and Brock are at my side and helping me up.

  
“Slow down, Tachya. Going Turbo already?” Josh’s voice teased. I turned around and saw him walking past us. “Meet me at lunch and I’ll tell you my reason from yesterday.” He says.

  
“What happened yesterday with Josh?” Seth asked while we were in our pairs. “I really don’t know. But I have to see him so I can understand.” I said. “He has crazy strength and literally almost killed me just to get to you! I don’t trust Josh and you’re willing to see him because of what reason?” Seth asks.

  
I gave a nervous smile and Seth shakes his head. “I’ll have to tell my uncle and see if there’s any way to keep an eye on Josh. He’s the enemy’s child, Tachya. Its not like you can become friends with him and turn Josh against Dredd.” Seth said.

  
“I guess I can’t do that. But, whether you or anyone likes it or not, I’m going to get answers. There are probably a bunch of secrets that my dad and N-Tek are hiding. And I’m going to bring them to light.” I said.

  
We soon get to lunch and Josh just so happened to be waiting with Katy and Brock at our table. “I’ll be borrowing Tachya and return her to you three after I’m done talking to her. If you have to know, you’ll be able to see us but not hear.” Josh says.

  
My friends nod and I just follow Josh to a part of the cafeteria I never really went to. “So what exactly did you need to say?” I asked. “I know you and your friends don’t trust me but, I’m starting to doubt my father.” Josh says.

  
“Doubt? But haven’t you been doing fine this entire time with him?” I ask. “Living with him isn’t as simple as you’d think. Especially when I have to work harder than he does. He talks about the Turbo Energy that he needs 24/7 and it gets annoying after awhile.

  
“And since Daron and I are always separated so much, we rarely talk at school. Daron is Naught’s son and he tends to have a temper. I don’t even understand how his girlfriend Tonya can stand him.” Josh says.

  
“You really trust me enough to tell me all of this?” I asked. Josh nods. “Maybe there is a way for you to break away. And you can do it at the dance!” I said. “And what do you mean by this?” He asks.

  
“Break away from Dredd and join N-Tek. I’m sure it’ll be easier for you then. And you won’t have to stress yourself out with everything you’re doing currently.” I say. “I guess that could work. If we plan it right, my father can see me help Max Steel and I can finally relax. Thanks Tachya!” Josh said smiling.

  
We walk back to my friends and Josh waves as he left. “Did you become friends with him?” Seth asked. “I couldn’t help it. He actually wants me to help him turn against Dredd!” I said. “Josh could’ve lied about whatever he said.” Seth counters.

  
“Lets just wait until the dance to see if he lied or not.” I say. Seth mutters but he’s cut off by the bell for next period. “Guess we’ll have to continue later. See you guys later!” I say heading out.

  
I slow down once I’m far enough and I walk over to my locker just to wonder. Why do I trust Josh after what happened yesterday? Why did he tell me all about what happens when he’s at home with Dredd. So many questions and very few answers.

  
I get to class and by the time school ended, I still have more questions running through my head. As I go home, I walk into someone by accident. I look up and see it was Naught. He looks down at me and I just start backing away. “You aren’t getting away on my watch this time!” he says.

  
I’m soon running with him in pursuit. “Of all people, it had to be him.” I mumbled. I see THI in the distance and figured my grandma could help. I burst through the doors and both of my grandparents were there.

  
My grandpa was the first to my side. “Tachya? Why are you here out of breath?” he asked. Naught comes in a few minutes later and he looks straight towards me. “Naught. He’s trying to take me to Dredd.” I whispered to him.

  
My grandparents nodded and went in front of me, blocking Naught. “If you want her, you’ll have to go through us.” Grandpa says. “First Max Steel and now you two? The girl doesn’t even know how to use her Turbo Energy and yet you protect her. I’ll leave her be for now but, I’ll retrieve her at the school dance with Dredd. Do be prepared.” Naught says and he just left.

  
I sighed in relief and hugged my grandparents. “Thank you!” I said. “What caused him to even chase you?” Grandma asked. “It’s a mix of yesterday escaping and today bumping into him. Dredd must really want me if he’s so desperate for Turbo.” I said.

  
“From past experiences for your father, Dredd is going to come to you just to get what he wants. But for now, I’ll take you home.” Grandpa says. I smiled while Grandma gave Grandpa a kiss.

  
“I’ll see you at home, Jim.” She says. We walk out of THI over to Grandpa's car and got in. When we finally got to the house, my dad answered the door. “Dad? What are you doing here?” he asked before seeing me.

  
“Tachya had a run in with Naught and came to THI just as your mother and I were in the lobby.” Grandpa says. “I was lucky that I could get help but, can we start my training on using my Turbo Energy?” I ask.

  
My dad and grandpa glanced to each other until my grandpa nodded causing my dad to sigh. “I guess it makes sense. You will need to know how to defend yourself if any bad guys attack you. But you leave the other stuff to me, Steel, and N-Tek. Okay?” Dad asked. I nod. “I’ll take my leave here then. See you soon, Max and Tachya.” Grandpa says leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	7. Chapter 7

I head inside and sit on the couch. My dad walks over and sits next to me while Steel came out of his chest. “Why would Naught take an interest in you?” Steel asked. “He already knows about my Turbo Energy. When he and Josh had me in that building yesterday, they were going to take me to Dredd but then they saw you.” I said. 

  
“So Dredd already knows about your Turbo meaning sooner or later, he’ll try to link you to Max Steel. Revealing my identity as Max Steel is no good.” Dad says. “Don’t worry Max. Remember when Dredd attacked your school bus after he was lead to believe Butch was Mad Steel? Because of Berto’s holo-bot, Dredd can’t connect her to you because of that moment.” Steel says. 

  
“That’s right! But, he knows that my dad has Turbo Energy and now he knows about Tachya.” Dad says. “Isn’t there a thing where certain traits or powers skip a generation sometimes? Because that’s a viable and logical explanation if you get questioned again about your identity.” I said. 

  
“How is she your child again, Max?” Steel asked jokingly. “Steel.” Dad whines. Steel and I laugh until my dad’s phone rang. “I’ll be right back.” He says. He went to the other room and I heard him say a name. “Alyssa? Its been awhile since I’ve heard from you. Oh really? Sorry, we’ve got our own problem right now with Dredd. But you could always visit with Violet anytime. Just let me know. Okay, bye.” He said. 

  
When he walks back out, I point out the most obvious thing. “If you’re trying to have a PRIVATE conversation, maybe you should lower your voice so I can’t hear it. So who’s Alyssa and Violet?” I asked. “Oh, uh friends when I was your age.” He said. Then a thought occurred. 

  
“Did you like her before you were with Mom?” I asked. “Tachya, please. Now is not the time! Besides, you need to do your homework and take a shower before your mother gets home from work. She’s taking us out for dinner tonight.” Dad says. 

  
I groaned. “But Dad. I just got home from being chased by one of your enemies. Shouldn’t we be starting my training instead of homework for school?” I ask. Dad shakes his head. “If I can lead a double life being a superhero and going to school, so can you. Minus the superhero bit since you’ve only been witnessing my fights.” Dad says muttering the last bit. 

  
Doing as I was told, I finally came back out after finishing my homework. The shower did feel nice after running earlier. I find my parents sitting on the couch waiting for me. “Finally! You girls take forever.” Dad says. “You are the only guy here besides Steel, Dad. And where are we going for dinner?” I asked. 

  
An hour after eating in the restaurant, my mom took Dad and I to the Copper Canyon Sweetstone Shop. From what I heard, a whole family runs it making the best sweets and treats in this city. We walk in and I’m greeted with a blast of chocolate. I smiled as well sat down in a booth and a waitress came over. 

  
“Hello, what can I get you three?” she asked. I looked to her name tag and found out her name was Kayla Sweetstone. “Kayla, this is my husband Max and our daughter Tachya.” Mom introduced. “Ms. McGrath, I’m glad that you brought your family here. If I still had my sons, our kids would get along so well. But I couldn’t support the three of us alone so I had to put them up for adoption.” Kayla says. 

  
“I’m sure they’re wonderful gentleman by now. Maybe they will come by one day and you’ll recognize them.” Mom says. My attention drifted away from the adult conversation and out the window. I see a boy walk past when he looks to me and I see that its Josh. He smiles and sure enough, he comes in. I’m practically shaking my head and mouthing ‘Go back outside!’ but he’s already here at the booth. 

  
“Hey Tachya.” Josh says casually. My dad looks to Josh and I can already seeing things going downhill. “Hey, Josh. What brings you here?” I asked. “I wanted to talk to you about that idea we spoke about during lunch today.” He says. “Tachya, did something happen to you two since the Elementor incident?” Dad asked cautiously. 

  
“Why don’t we continue by the counter? I’ll just take to-go.” Mom says walking with Kayla to the counter. That leaves me with Josh and Dad. “So, uh. Can we talk about that idea later Josh? Because I’ve already had a bad enough day and my dad is protective of me around boys.” I said. 

  
But Josh shook his head. “Seth and Brock are with you and Katy. And I haven’t even met him yet.” Josh says holding his hand out to my dad. “I need to go. Tachya, you’re coming with me.” Dad says dragging me out the door. “Dad! Let me go! Josh is my friend now!” I said. 

  
Josh came out of the shop and I broke out of my dad’s grip. “Just because I told you about him when I first found out, doesn’t me he can’t change!” I said. I felt like screaming but a hand held me in place. Josh’s hand. My dad on the other hand had a disapproved look on his face. 

  
“You told him about me?” Josh asked. I realized that he felt hurt by this. “Josh please understand! You already know stuff and I really want to help you. My dad’s just stubborn.” I said. “Dredd hurt my dad when they were friends. I am not going to let you and Josh repeat a similar scenario.” Dad says. 

  
I frowned and looked between Josh and my dad. “Even if you helped me break away, its not like I’ll be accepted. And I wanted to tell you that my father had bugged me and heard everything. Its like I’m just another pawn in his plan to get yours and Max Steel’s Turbo Energy. I also don’t know my mother. Father would walk away or even blast me across the room anytime I asked. ‘You’re too curious. Just like Max Steel' he’d say.” Josh says. 

  
My dad turned towards us and came back over. He kneeled down and placed his hands on Josh’s shoulder. “I might not know what its like to live with Dredd, but I can already tell that he doesn’t pull off the father vibe. I’m sorry if I jumped to conclusions.” Dad says. 

  
Then I watched as he gave Josh a hug which was surprising to Josh and I. “He never hugged me like this. It always felt so cold.” Josh mumbled. But we get interrupted by the sound of Naught’s voice. “Really Josh? And I thought we got through to you about this.” He says. 

  
My dad turns to face Naught when I realized he couldn’t transform in front of Josh and Naught. “Now he the good boy you are and come bring the girl with you. Either you bring her or I hurt her father.” Naught says. I balled up my fists and my dad literally grabbed both mine and Josh’s hands and started running. 

  
“What are you doing? I’m gonna have to face him when I have to go home. My father is going to be furious.” Josh says. “Since when is he not furious? I’m taking you two to safety and I’ll deal with Naught.” Dad says. “Dad! You shouldn’t or else he’ll know.” I said. 

  
We stop in an allyway and my dad opens one of the bricks revealing a keypad. He types it in and the wall disappears showing a green and white elevator-like thing with seats and seatbelts. “You work for N-Tek?” Josh asked as my dad ushered us to sit down. “When you get there, you already know what to do Tachya. Straight to Berto and Uncle Ferrus.” He says. 

  
The doorway closes and I hear my dad just before the thing launched. “Go Turbo! Strength.” And then we zoomed to N-Tek. When we get there, I was surprised that it was faster than flying in the jump-jet. Josh looked around in amazement and I couldn’t blame him. Seth was a few feet away from us and he looked up from his screen to see Josh and I. 

  
“Why is he here, Tachya!? Your uncle is not going to like this.” Seth says. “If you want to know what’s going on, then come with us. My dad told me to go straight to Berto and Forge.” I said. I look to Josh and I could tell that I would have to drag him if he stopped to admire N-Tek’s beauty of technology and weaponry. 

  
I finally find the two in Berto’s lab. “Tachya? Aren’t you supposed to be with your father after what happened earlier with Naught?” Forge asked. “Its my dad. Naught came back and my dad had us come here to be safe.” I said. “Us?” Forge and Berto asked at the same time. 

  
Josh came forward and gave a small wave. “I don’t understand why her dad would try to fight Naught when he was probably tasked to fetch me before I could tell Tachya what I needed to say.” Josh says. “And who are you?” Forge asks. “Josh. But you know my father already since he always talks about how N-Tek thwarts his plans.” He answered. 

  
“I’m getting a bad feeling about what’s next.” Berto says. “Josh is Dredd’s son. Like I told you before.” I said. And I watched as Forge went from confused to diving towards Josh. “You brought the enemy here!?” Forge yelled. “My dad had us come here. He and Steel are fighting Naught right now.” I said. 

  
“And sadly, I remember hearing that he got some upgrades. For her dad to defend me when I was going to surrender myself, I don’t know how to feel about this.” Josh says. “He was being a father and protected people who couldn’t protect themselves.” I said. 

  
“I’ve sent CY.T.R.O to help Max. His signature is by the popular sweets shop.” Berto says. “In the meantime, I want you two to sit and pipe down until Max gets here. Am I clear?” Forge asked. Josh and I nodded as we sat down. We basically played games on our phones until Josh spoke up. 

  
“Is it possible for you guys to debug me? I still don’t know what or where on me is allowing my father to hear everything.” Josh asked. Berto looked over to Forge, who nodded. Josh is back a few minutes later and he’s got a Band-Aid on the back of his left ear. “Sometimes, I really wish I could have a better father.” Josh muttered. 

  
I put my hand on Josh’s shoulder. He looked to me and I give him a smile. “Hey Tachya, your dad wants to see you in the holo-sim room.” Seth says. I look up and shrugged as I went to said room and saw my dad waiting. 

  
“So you took on Naught by yourself just to protect Josh and I?” I asked. “Look, I was overreacting and it was the right thing to do. Even if Josh’s dad is Dredd, I can tell that he wants to break away. I think you did something to him.” Dad says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	8. Chapter 8

Josh’s POV

  
I sat there in silence with Seth as we waited for Tachya to come back. It was an uncomfortable silence especially when I’m the enemy and I’m in the basement of my father's enemy.

  
I looked over to Seth to see that he was doing something on his holographic screen. I leaned over to peek but when he moved it away, I fell onto the floor. I chuckled as I remembered something like this happened with Naught when I was younger.

  
I was sneaking around when I was 8 years old and finding Naught by himself in a room on a computer. I tried to get a peek but I fell just as he turned it off. I only remember seeing the words Turbo Star Rebuild.

  
“What are you laughing about?” Seth asked taking me out of my thoughts. I got up and sat back down on the bench. “Just childhood memories. Though it was really boring from time to time since all my father would talk about is Max Steel this and Turbo Energy that. Not the kind of father someone would want.” I said.

  
“I still don’t trust you. Even though you’re being really open and all, I think it’s a trap for Tachya.” Seth says. I sighed. “Believe what you want, I honestly don’t care if you like me or not. I guess you can say that Tachya helped me see what my father really was doing.” I said.

  
We heard footsteps and Tachya appeared with her dad. “Hey Josh, want to come have dinner with us? Seth you too!” she says. I glance to Seth and his face clearly said he didn’t want me over. “Actually, I should get back to my father. My punishment is inevitable so better now than later.” I said.

  
I get up and let Tachya’s dad take us just outside of Copper Canyon before waving as they continued their way. I walked a bit until I saw someone waiting for me. “Took you long enough. Come on, he’s waiting for a report.” Naught says getting up.

  
I sighed but followed him into the base and I saw Daron off to the side working on homework. Naught leads me to the main room where my father stood waiting. “Leave us Naught.” He says. Naught nods and left us alone.

  
“So? Have you gained their trust yet?” he asked. “No, but trust takes time to build. Everything should be ready by the dance though.” I said with a load of regret. I really do want to leave but I’m kind of playing both sides.

  
“Max Steel trusts me even if N-Tek doesn’t. But even if he trusts me, I doubt they’ll let me in on their plans.” I continued. My father grunts and I took that as my queue to leave. The fact that he acts like he’s a king of some sort really is annoying. I get to my room and just let myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

  
Tachya’s POV

  
Seth waved bye as he went inside his huge house. Dad, Steel, and I got home soon after and my mom had dinner already on the table ready to eat. I take a shower and sat down at the table as my parents and I dug in.

  
“You’re so good at cooking Mom! Did you take Culinary while you were in school?” I asked. She smiled and nodded. “It was the one class that I never told your father or Kirby.” She says.

  
“Seriously? That’s why whenever I asked you out you said you were too busy? Guess it meant that you wanted to be the best mom you could for Tachya.” Dad says. “Yep.” Mom says. I slide out of my seat and take my plate over to the sink.

  
“Night Mom. Night Dad.” I said. “What about me?” Steel asked. I chuckled. “Good night Steel.” I say going into my room. I flop onto my bed and fell asleep. In the morning, I was wide awake and once I was at school, I saw my three friends waiting at my locker with Josh.

  
“Hey guys.” I said. Seth and Josh both looked to me and I sighed. “What happened?” I asked. “Huh? Nothing happened, its just that your outfit is cute.” Josh says. “Don’t even think about it. Tachya is my girlfriend.” Seth says.

  
“Is someone jealous?” I teased Seth. His face became flustered and I giggled. “No, I’m not jealous. I just don’t trust him.” Seth says folding his arms. “It will take a bit until you warm up to Josh. But I believe that he can change how you view him.” I said.

  
I looked at Josh and smiled. He returns the smile and then the bell rang for class. By 6th period, my math teacher is moving seats around for a project. She has me sit at a table in the middle of the left row. Then Josh sits down next to me and we looked at each other.

  
“So, I guess we’re partners.” I said awkwardly. “Yeah. This will be interesting regarding our” Josh gives a fake cough “situation. You know what I mean.” He says. “Okay class, you should have a piece of paper with the project objective and the rubric. Put it away and take out a clean sheet of paper and a writing utensil. You are taking a pop quiz today.” She says.

  
I felt myself heating up and the teacher was talking again. “Ms. McGrath, please keep that down. Whatever it is.” And I realized that Turbo Energy was swirling around me. Josh puts a hand on my shoulder and I felt him syphoning the excess Turbo.

  
But at the same time that I was grateful that he did that, it also hurt. No wonder my dad is usually tired whenever he came back from fighting Dredd. “Thanks Josh.” I whispered. He nodded and we did our quiz.

  
When we finished, my math teacher came over to me. “Do explain what you were emitting when I announced the pop quiz, Ms. McGrath.” She says. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out. _‘What do I say!? I can’t say Turbo Energy because that’ll blow my dad’s cover.’_ I thought.

  
Then I thought of it. “Sometimes when I’m nervous, bioluminescence generates around me.” I lied. “Well I expect you to keep it under control from now on. I don’t want to bother Dr. Thornhill with this nonsense. Now off you go to your next class.” She says shooing me.

  
The bell rang and I walked out with Josh behind me. “Bioluminescence? I was surprised she bought that.” He asked. “I think I heard my dad say it once. But then again, it seemed more buyable then something else.” I said.

  
He just shrugged and I noticed him bending his fingers. “You okay?” I asked. “Yeah. It just felt weird trying to keep your Turbo Energy from practically blowing up the classroom. I don’t see how my father got obsessed with it from way back then.” Josh says.

  
We split up and my last class went by so fast since it was gym. Katy and I started off with kickball but then I strayed over to do a bit of soccer and football. By the time I was back in the locker room, I felt energized.

  
“How do you still have the energy to continue? I feel like a bunch of noodles.” Katy says. I frowned when I remembered that Katy and Brock still don’t know about my Turbo and my dad being Max Steel. “Uh, its because I’m always exercising with my parents on the weekends. My Mom wants me to grow up healthy.” I said.

  
“Oh. Then does that mean you’ll sign up for one of the after school sports clubs?” Katy asked. “I never thought about joining anything really. I’m already busy as it is.” I say. “Busy with what? Staring at Seth whenever the three of us hangout?” she asked.

  
I held my hands up in defense. “Katy, cool it. I’m sorry that I’ve started to miss out on your invitations but my family really needs me. I promise I’ll make it up to you. Besides, you never know when I’ll get jealous that you’re always staring at your dream boyfriend.” I teased.

  
Katy's face lit up red and she shook her head. “I don’t have a crush on anyone yet. Besides, I don’t know what they would look like.” She says flustered. I chuckled and slung my backpack onto my shoulder. “Lets go before the teachers think we’re trying to steal answers for some kind of test.” I said grabbing her hand.

  
We get to the entrance of the school and the three guys were waiting for us. “Why do girls always take so long?” Brock complained. Seth just shrugged and Josh’s eyes meet mine. “Hey Tachya.” He says. “Hey! I always greet her first. Who even said that you could join us?” Seth asked.

  
“Tachya is our friend. So I want to learn more about you all by tagging along.” Josh says. “Is Seth jealous of Josh?” Katy asked in my ear. I nod. “For all we know, you might be trying to lead your father to Tachya.” Seth says. I rolled my eyes. “Seth, I’ll be fine. Besides, you could always call your uncle in case I’m in danger.” I said.

  
“Don’t worry about me. Seriously, I’m not like my father.” Josh says. “Who is your father, Josh?” Brock asked. Josh stiffened but when he looked to me, I shook my head. “That’s not important right now. How about after your little adventure, I buy everyone something from the Copper Canyon Sweetstone Shop?” Josh offers.

  
“Bribing us with sweets will not get me to change my view on you.” Seth says stubbornly. But Katy and Brock’s faces lit up instantly. “I’ve always wanted to go there and try something but they’re too expensive.” Katy says. “Same. My dad tells me that if I can keep my grades up, he’ll take me there as a reward. But I’ve been doing horrible so yeah.” Brock says.

  
“If you ask me, it’ll be good bonding time for all of us. And I think the waitress Kayla Sweetstone and Josh have similar features now that I think of it.” I said. “I don’t think that’s possible. My father told me that my mom passed away and since then, I’ve looked up to him.” Josh says.

  
Seth scoffs. “If you want to know if Josh is related to the Sweetstone family, I’d need samples of both of their DNA. My Uncle Berto is showing me a bunch of amazing science things that I probably wouldn’t have known until college.” Seth says.

  
I smiled and made an obnoxious sniffing sound. “Do I smell a confident ego rising from the smartest person in the group?” I ask. “Lets go before you start doing your couple stuff with Seth. No one wants to see it really.” Katy says. I pout but we all laugh. We walk around just until we’re at the park. Before we sat down to enjoy the weather, we heard a familiar growl. “I am **EXTROYER**!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	9. Chapter 9

“I am EXTROYER!” we all heard nearby. Sure enough, Extroyer was terrorizing the citizens. “I should help.” I said. “No. Just wait until Max Steel gets here. You probably don’t even have any training.” Josh says. I scoffed. “Like you do?” I asked. 

  
“Actually, yes. My father had me training every day after I got home from school. Since I was 8 years old that is.” He says. I stared at him in shock. “Wow. That must mean you were prepared to protect people like Max Steel! That’s so cool.” Brock says. 

  
I watched Josh shake his head a little as though there was something he wasn’t telling us. “Just find cover for now.” Josh says. “But won’t Extroyer find out who your father is when you take him on?” I asked. Seth pulls my arm and we started to get away. 

  
Josh’s POV

  
After they left, I ran over to Extroyer and shot him with my powers. When he turns towards me, I charge up the next energy ball. “Did Dredd send you after me?” Extroyer growled. “My father didn’t send me to do anything except to infiltrate N-Tek. Taking you out will help them trust me even more, helping my father in the process.” I said. 

  
“I don’t care if Dredd has his son going around like some errand boy. I’ll just destroy you before you do the same to me.” Extroyer says turning into a dinosaur. I release the energy ball and I watched as it sent him back. I smirked but that faltered when I heard a girl’s voice gasp. 

  
I turn around to see Katy, one of Tachya’s friends. “Wait!” I called out as she grabbed what she came for and ran. I growled in frustration and I turned back to Extroyer to find him gone. “This is not how I wanted to reveal my secret. Ugh! Everything keeps on getting even more difficult.” I muttered. 

  
Tachya’s POV

  
We’re all just in an alleyway when Katy gets back with the picnic blanket that belongs to her dad. But she seemed out of breath. “Josh… is… the… son… of Dredd.” She huffed. Seth and I share a look and Brock frowned. 

  
“How in the world did you think of that? Its not possible.” Brock says. “I overheard Josh say it in front of Extroyer. Something about infiltrating an tech for his father.” Katy says. “I told you we shouldn’t have trusted him Tachya. I’ll relay this to my uncle so he knows.” Seth says. 

  
“Maybe you misheard him. Josh is trying to break away from Dredd. He even told me and my dad straight in our faces.” I said. “Tachya, he literally said that he was trying to gain trust just for his father.” Katy says glumly. I shook my head. 

  
Brock put his hand on my shoulder. “We should get home so we’re safe. The dance is tomorrow and I know that the four of us offered to help set it up before everyone arrives.” He says. Brock and Katy leave making me pound the alleyway brick wall in anger. 

  
“Tachy- oh. Uh, are you okay?” I heard Josh’s voice ask. I felt myself turn and charge at him, hands glowing with Turbo Energy. I swing at him but he dodged. “I’m guessing Katy already told you guys, huh?” he asks. “You lied just to get close with us! I really thought that you could change but you really are just like your father. Only caring about yourself and hurting those around you!” I yelled. 

  
“I was trying to distract Extroyer. Look, I’ll go with you two to N-Tek and you could hook up some kind of lies detector thing while having me in a cell. I’ll come clean with you all, okay?” he asked. I looked to Seth and he nods. I lower my hands and we set off. 

  
Once we got there, Seth offered to take Josh to a cell and I was to get the adults over. But I told him that he should and I would watch Josh until then. I watched Seth go and I found a pair of handcuffs when Josh and I got into the stasis cell room. 

  
Josh holds his arms out voluntarily and I cuff them and made him sit in a chair. “To be honest, I really do want to leave my father. But I felt like I had to play both sides just to prove myself.” He says. I don’t even answer him and once Seth came in with Forge, Berto, Steel, and my dad, I stood up. 

  
“Why is he cuffed up?” Dad asked. “He was playing us from the beginning. Katy overheard him when he supposedly was fighting Extroyer earlier.” I said. “I’m sorry, okay? Its not like I could do much when I don’t want to damage the area. I didn’t even think about someone hearing me.” Josh says. 

  
I glared at him but felt my dad place his hand on my shoulder. “Tachya, let me take you and Seth home for tomorrow. The dance is tomorrow and I know you’ve been looking forward to this for a while now.” Dad says. 

  
I sighed but relaxed my body a bit. “We’ll take care of Josh. You got have your fun. Leave everything else to N-Tek.” Forge says. I follow my dad and Seth is next to me as we left. “I guess I really let my guard down with Josh. I actually thought that he could change.” I moped. 

  
I was sitting at the dinner table with my dad but instead of eating, I was moping. Mope this, mope that. “Stop letting the situation upset you. You have a special date tomorrow with Seth. And without Josh, Dredd can’t get his hands on important information like our identity.” Steel says. 

  
“If you’re trying to make me feel better, you’re failing.” I said. “There’s not much else we can do. All I’m saying is for you to just forget this for now and enjoy tomorrow. And then after that, I’ll start training you with your Turbo Energy.” Dad says. 

  
I lift my head from the table and smiled at my dad. “I guess I’ll take that advice. Night Dad. Night Steel.” I said heading into my room. I close the door and flopped onto my bed. “I’m a wreck.” I mumbled into my pillow. I was about to close my eyes when I heard my dad’s voice along with Steel’s and someone else.

  
“I can’t believe you’re here. Didn’t you help Alyssa talk to me a while ago?” Dad asked. “I did that because something weird is happening to her. Suddenly falling asleep and saying she saw Tachya and Josh in some dream. And she’s not saying anything about the strange voice in her head.” A female voice says. 

  
“Wouldn’t that strange voice in her head be you?” Steel asked. “Normally. But, I really don’t like how she’s acting. She even said that the dream she had said something about Makino.” The female voice said. “Violet, do you think it was a dream?” Dad asked. 

  
“I want to say it is but I think she might’ve seen some kind of future.” Violet says. ‘And Josh is with me apparently.’ I thought. “I know that ever since you linked with Alyssa, strange things have been happening to her. But, I think this is something bigger. Its best if you head back to her and monitor her while keeping it low.” Steel says. 

  
“Got it. I’ll let you know if anything else pops up with her.” Violet says. I heard a popping sound and then my dad’s voice. “I hope Alyssa is alright. What if Makino comes back again, Steel?” Dad asked. 

  
“That’s not possible. We’ve defeated him at least three times now and him coming back a fourth time seems rather excessive. Repetitive even.” Steel says. “Let’s just hope that whatever Violet meant of Alyssa’s dream including Tachya and Josh together is better than what I’m thinking.” Dad says. 

  
I close my eyes tight, wishing that what I heard was some kind of joke or dream. But it was already settling and I groaned. I want nothing to do with Josh and if some dream showed Josh and I together, it made me feel sick just thinking about it. 

  
I sit up and look at my dress for the dance. Mom and I picked it out on a site that let you customize it and then it would be shipped to your address a few days after ordering it. I wasn’t going to let Josh or Dredd ruin tomorrow. I smiled to myself and laid back down and fell asleep. 

  
The next morning, I let myself be happy. No Josh, no Dredd, just Seth and I having fun tonight. I get to school and I see my friends waiting by my locker. “Hey guys. Everything good since yesterday?” I asked nervously. 

  
“Honestly, I think what happened was surprising. But are you sure he won’t be at the dance? If he’s like his father, he’s bound to be there.” Katy says. “Tachya and I turned him over to Max Steel so tonight should be fine.” Seth says. 

  
I felt bad that Katy and Brock don’t know about me being related to Max Steel because he’s my DAD. But I knew that I should do it now rather than later. “Katy, Brock, I’ve got something I need to tell you. And you have to promise you won’t tell anyone.” I started. 

  
“Tachya, do you know how much trouble you’ll be in when not only your dad finds out but your uncle as well if you’re going to say what I think you’re going to say?” Seth asks. “We can keep a secret. Besides, I’m pretty sure its important.” Katy says. 

  
I nodded and we gathered around as I said it. “I’m, related to Max Steel.” I whispered. Katy and Brock's eyes widened and then Katy squeals. “That is amazing! I wish I was related to a superhero like Max Steel. Is that why Josh started picking on you and tried to be friends with you?” She asked. 

  
“Uh, I think Josh did it because I looked like I knew Max Steel. And to think that he lied about everything he’s said makes me mad.” I said. “Let’s get to class and then after school and the dance, I’ll treat you so you can be happy.” Seth says to me. 

  
I nodded but still felt uneasy about how calm everyone was with the Josh situation. By the end of the day, I’m in my room as my mom helped me with my hair. “You look so cute! At least your date doesn’t have his mind switched with an ultralink.” Mom says. 

  
“Did that actually happen to Dad and Steel?” I asked. “Yes. I only found out later so you could probably guess that at the time, I was furious with him not knowing that it was Steel in your father's mind and body.” She says. 

  
“Wow. Guess that goes to show that they are the best team of superheroes Copper Canyon has. But I’m just worried about something happening tonight.” I said. “If anything happens, your father will be there in turbo time. Now go have some fun.” Mom says. 

  
I walk over to the door and Seth is already there in his tux. “Hey Seth.” I said. He smiled. “You look amazing Tachya. Let’s get going then.” He says leading me out. We get to the school and I felt much better than earlier. “Glad you two made it. Brock was by the refreshments table so I grabbed him so we could find you two.” Katy says. 

  
Two hours into the dance, I’m dancing with Seth and I’m blocking the entire world out as I have my moment with Seth. Seth stops using suddenly and when I look around for anything suspicious, I look towards the gym wall and it exploded into a hole. Robots march in and I get in a defensive position, in a dress. Then to top it off, Dredd comes in. “Hello kitties. And hello little Turbo girl.” He says looking straight at me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	10. Chapter 10: Surreal Dream Plus New Turbo Modes

“Hello kitties. And hello little Turbo girl.” Dredd says looking straight at me. Everyone is then staring at me and I start to feel uncomfortable. “I heard from my son that you have Turbo Energy just like Max Steel. You have no training in combat so let’s eat, shall we?” he says before diving towards me.

  
Seth blocks me and Dredd hits him. “N-Tek is already on their way. Max Steel as well. You will not hurt Tachya.” Seth says. “Acting tough for the girl is pathetic. Its no wonder Josh started to hesitate with my orders. Its all because of you!” Dredd says grabbing me and started to drain me of my Turbo Energy.

  
“Tachya!” Seth as well as Katy and Brock yelled. But there was a voice that surprised me. “Let her go, Father.” Josh says. I watch as Dredd looks in the direction of Josh’s voice and I turn my head slightly to see him.

  
Josh had a ball of energy ready. “Do you really think you can stop me? I taught you everything you know and you turn on me for a Turbo powered girl and N-Tek.” Dredd says. “I am my own person Father. I may have bits and pieces of you but I will use them in my own way. And that way includes stopping you!” Josh says releasing the energy ball.

  
Even being held captive by Dredd, I was surprised that Josh was even here. But then I realized something. How DID he get here when he was at N-Tek cuffed up and all? I mentally shook myself out of my thoughts and started to struggle on getting out of Dredd’s grip.

  
Dredd had dodged Josh’s energy ball and sent back one of his own. I squirmed as much as I could until he tightened his grip around me. “Tachya!” My dad’s voice says just as he came zooming in Turbo Speed and upper cutting Dredd and I get released.

  
“You okay?” Dad asked. “Yeah. Just drained because of Dredd though.” I said wearily. “You should rest while Steel and I take Dredd down. Josh will be keeping an eye on you in the meantime.” Dad says and just leaves.

  
I groaned but reluctantly found Seth by Josh, Katy, and Brock in a corner of the gym. “Tachya!” Seth says hugging me. “I’m kind of good on hugs for the moment. Dredd almost crushed me there all the while taking my Turbo.” I said.

  
“You said you were related to Max Steel but when he saved you, it looked like you were talking to him like he was your dad.” Katy says. “So you told them outright because you knew they weren’t in the mix? Wow, such bravery Tachya. But I’m glad my father didn’t hurt you that badly.” Josh says.

  
“So what’s your story on how N-Tek let you out?” I asked. “After you, Seth, and your dad left, the other two or really your uncle Forge, questioned me. I told them about my father’s plan to take you during the dance. They didn’t believe me at first but come today and they continued asking questions until Seth’s uncle said that the school was being attacked. I simply said that it was probably my father and I was right.” Josh says.

  
“Then what are these robot things?” Brock asked. “Dredd-Naughts. I don’t know why but that’s just what they named them. Also, we need to keep an eye out for Daron. He’s likely to be mistaken for a Dredd-Naught but he just has weird armor that his father Naught gave him.” Josh continued.

  
“That’s a lot to take in. So not only is Tachya related to Max Steel, but that you are somehow defending us from your father is crazy.” Katy says. “My dad told me that he saw Max Steel take Elementor down with a football and a giant stuffed bear.” Brock says.

  
“Seriously? Teddy bears can’t be alive fighting. That’s not possible.” Seth says. “It isn’t unless you have an ultralink.” I said suddenly. Everyone stared at me and I wondered how and why I knew that. “There haven’t been ultralinks in 34 years. Only our parents would know stuff like that.” Brock says.

  
Before I could say something, I heard my dad and turned to see Dredd taking his Turbo Energy. “You’re mine now, Max Steel.” Dredd says. I get up and with all my might, I imagine myself in Turbo Strength mode like my dad. I snapped my eyes open and yelled it.

  
“GO TURBO, STRENGTH!” and my Turbo Energy starts to go wild. I focused on the mode and when everything clears, I’m in Strength mode. “Woah.” Everyone in the gym said. “Tachya?” my dad asked faintly. I turned to Dredd and I could tell that he was surprised.

  
“You don’t even have an ultralink to transform. How you did it is beyond me but I want your Turbo Energy!” Dredd says throwing my dad aside and heading straight for me. “Seth! Go help Max Steel with Katy and Brock. Josh and I will take care of Dredd.” I said.

  
I watch them disperse and I charge towards Dredd and upper cut him like I’ve seen my dad do. I then switch with Josh and he attacked his father at full power. “We make a pretty good team, huh Tachya?” Josh asked. “I guess.” I sighed.

  
Josh and I continued our switch when Dredd landed a blow on Josh, sending him flying into the gym wall. “Just you and me now.” I said. “Oh believe me, I’ve been waiting for something other than Max Steel.” Dredd says throwing his energy at me.

  
Putting my arms up, I blocked myself as much as I could. Then I saw out of the corner of my eye, my dad getting up. I smiled under the mask and used my energy to not only make Dredd’s energy attack dissipate, but I took everything I had left and charged at him.

  
“If you think its going to be easy to take Turbo Energy from Max Steel and I, then believe that there will always be people backing us up and helping us when we’re done. Josh is my friend and he left you because we treated him better than you have.” I said giving Dredd my hardest punch of all.

  
My punch actually sends him back and he looks to me, clearly mad. “This isn’t over.” He says before disappearing with his Dredd-Naughts. My dad and my friends all come over to me while everyone else is escorted out. “That was amazing! You were all ‘I’m going to protect Max Steel and Josh.’ I can’t believe my friend is a superhero now!” Katy says.

  
I shook my head just as my dad put his hand on my shoulder. “What you did was incredible, Tachya. Even when Steel and I first got Strength mode, that was against Fire Elementor. But I want to know how you did it without an ultralink like Steel.” Dad says.

  
Steel comes out of my dad’s chest and scans me. “Nothing seems different besides how much Turbo Energy she used against Dredd. She shouldn’t have survived against Dredd but I guess Josh might be the reason why you did.” Steel says.

  
“I wasn’t even thinking. I just thought that I could break away from my father if I did it face to face. Now I can remember that I did it because I probably have a bruise from him blasting me into the wall.” Josh says rubbing his back.

  
“So don’t you have to go, Max Steel?” Katy asked. I looked to my dad but he sighs. “As much as you’ve seen tonight, I think one more thing is in order. Tachya, go ahead and say it.” Dad says. I took my turn to sigh but turned to Katy and Brock. “Meet my dad, Max Steel.” I said with a hand gesture to him.

  
Katy and Brock’s faces were ones of surprise and amazement. “When you meant you were related to Max Steel, I didn’t think he was your dad.” Brock says. “This is amazing!” Katy says crushing me in a bear hug. Because I haven’t switched back from Strength mode, it felt weird to receive a hug.

  
“How do I get out of this mode? I’m not like you and Steel exactly.” I said. “I don’t know. Maybe Berto would know. But we should head out before Thornhill comes.” Steel says. We all exit the gym and soon, I’m home with my dad and Steel. When I thought about being in my dress for the dance, I felt it appear.

  
“Guess you solved your problem.” Dad says. I walk inside and I yawned. “I’m going to go to bed. Tonight’s been long and I never thought I’d get a Turbo mode like you.” I said. “We’ll talk more in the morning. Goodnight Tachya.” Dad says. I smiled and lied on my bed and drifting into sleep.

  
I open my eyes in my dream and I saw a girl about my age and with her, and ultralink like Steel? “Who are you two?” I asked. “Don’t worry Tachya. I’m sure you’d know us because of your father.” The girl says. “That’s way too creepy for comfort. Besides, I still want to know what you’ve got planned.” The ultralink said. The ultralink's voice sounded familiar until I thought about the conversation my dad and Steel had with someone else.

  
“So you’re Violet, I’m guessing?” I asked the ultralink. “Yep. Steel said that he thought you were listening in on our conversation. Are you okay from what happened at the dance?” Violet asked. I was surprised but turned to the girl. “So if that’s Violet, then you’re Alyssa. My dad got a call from you a while ago.” I said connecting the dots.

  
“That’s just how it is. Talking to old friends and making new friends. But, you two realize that we’re only dreaming, right?” Alyssa asked. Before I could try and say something else, we all heard a voice. “You all are here for a reason. And I’ve made it clear to one of you but, I will begin the process.” The voice says.

  
A bright light almost blinds is but I heard heavy footsteps. A figure came out and I heard Violet gasp as she went to Alyssa’s belt? “Who is that?” I asked. “Makino.” Alyssa answered before charging in. I just stood there watching, not trying to fight like I did against Dredd.

  
When I saw Alyssa stop suddenly and Violet coming out and poking her, the figure Alyssa had called Makino seemed to start talking. “The famous UltraViolet is taken down by this new servant of mine? No matter. Max Steel is next.” Makino says. I felt fear rising through me hearing him saying my dad’s hero name.

  
Violet flies over to me and I heard Alyssa laughing. She turns around and her eyes were violet/purple. Violet just held up her arms trying to block me from Alyssa and Makino. “Omega x273, you still protect even when your host is put against you. And the little human behind you will meet the same fate.” Makino says scaring me even more.

  
“Tachya, you need to wake up. I’ll meet you in your universe and we need to tell N-Tek immediately.” Violet says. “But, how can we fight my dad’s friend? I don’t even have training to fight with my Turbo Energy.” I said. “All that matters is getting you to safety. Now wake up.” Violet says zapping me.

  
I wake with a start and find Steel had actually zapped me. “Why were you zapping me?” I asked before remembering the dream. “Your dad and I want to take you to N-Tek so we can discuss what happened last night at the dance.” Steel says. “Actually, we should head there right now. See you there in Turbo Flight mode.” I said heading out of my room and to the patio/porch and I managed to get into Flight mode.

  
“Tachya, wait up!” Dad calls as I fly to N-Tek. ‘I’m going to be meeting Violet in person since the dream.’ I thought while I flew. It actually felt cool to be flying all by myself, free as a bird. “Tachya!” I heard my dad call again. I look behind me and see my dad in his Turbo Flight mode trying to caught up to me. I kept going until I landed in N-Tek's base and ran towards Berto’s lab. “Tachya, wait up! Tachya!” Dad says again just as I entered the room and saw not only Berto, but Violet.

  
“You’re here! Did anything happen after I woke up?” I asked Violet. “No. I left a few seconds after you but I still can’t believe this happened to Alyssa. And that Makino is back.” She says just as my dad came in and slowed down next to me. “Makino?” He asked. “What happened exactly?” Steel asked coming out of my dad’s chest. “I’ll show you. I just feel like I could’ve done something to prevent this.” Violet says sadly as I watched what happened in the dream but from Violet’s point of view.

  
“So what we just watched was a realistic dream that corrupted Alyssa and brought Makino back again? Can’t he just stay dead and let Steel and I have a break?” Dad complained. I turned to him with as much of a brave smile as I could muster up. “Dad, we’ll get her back. Besides, who is Makino? I feel like Thornhill mentioned that name before at school during some history of Copper Canyon thing.” I said. “Makino is the first ultralink and all he does is absorb and expands.” Steel says.

  
“Last time we saw him was back in Alyssa’s universe when we destroyed him for the third time. Seems very boring fighting the same bad guy multiple times.” Dad says. “But this time, Alyssa is with him and with her knowledge on you two plus everyone else, she’s going to add challenges this time.” Berto adds. I shivered at the thought. “So the real enemy is whoever is possessing Alyssa and bringing Makino back.” Violet concludes.

  
“Does this also mean that I’ll finally get to start training?” I ask, breaking the tense silence. “Yes.” Dad answers. “I love how she wants to train and is the opposite of Alyssa when she first started training.” Violet says. “Tachya kind of needs it after what happened with my father.” A voice said. I looked over to the source of the voice and saw Josh. “What are you doing here, Josh?” I asked. “Two things. One, I need a place to stay. And two, check the news. I’ve never seen this person before.” Josh says.

  
Berto went straight to the computer and I watched as the news channel came on. “Copper Canyon is under attack by this new super villain who calls herself Dark Violet. Civilians are to stay indoors until Max Steel stops her.” The news guy says. “I’ve got to go. Steel, come on!” Dad says running out. “I’ll send CY.T.R.O to back you up.” Berto says. “I really should help my dad!” I said. “You can’t. Why don’t you go to the holo-sim and Violet supervises your training.” Berto suggests. I groaned but went to the holo-sim like Berto said and Violet started it up. I feel bad for Violet and everyone else who knows Alyssa. I’ll be sure to train hard like my dad so I can save her from Dark Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	11. Chapter 11: Old Bases And Backyard Fight

Training in the holo-sim while Violet supervised me was actually getting boring. While my dad was out fighting Dark Violet, I was stuck training when I wanted to help. Just I took out the next bad guy in the sim, Josh walks in. “You were lucky with what happened last night at the dance with my father. Since you’re training, maybe going against me could help you learn how to attack my father. I learned from him anyways.” Josh says. 

  
I huffed and continued to train until Josh attacked me an hour after I had ignored him just so I could focus on my holographic enemies. Josh literally blasts me away from the simulated version of Elementor and I glared at him. “Seriously Josh?” I groaned. “Did you really think I’d let you get away from learning how my father fights?” Josh asked. 

  
“So you really want to have me fight you just so I know what Dredd does? I’m pretty sure my dad could show me stuff like that. Or you could let me use the holo-sim like its supposed to be used for: training.” I said annoyed. 

  
“Fine. But will you come with me to check something out? I think you’d like it as much as me. Besides, it’ll be great to explore the canyons.” Josh says. “And what’s so much cooler than training so I’m ready for any of my dad’s enemies?” I asked. 

  
A few minutes later, Josh lead me to a section of the canyons that I haven’t seen in pictures. “Woah. You weren’t kidding when you said that this was cooler. I wonder how old it is.” I said detransforming from Turbo Flight mode. “Has to be older than our parents, that’s for sure. But why this isn’t in any records is beyond me.” Josh says. 

  
We walk into the ruins and I’m in awe at how amazing it looked until I noticed the colors. “Green and white are N-Tek’s colors. Could this be an old N-Tek base?” I asked. Josh just grinned and ran ahead. “Maybe we should find out. Like find your Uncle Forge's office and see if it’s the real deal.” Josh says. 

  
“Josh! And now I’ve got to be responsible. Ugh.” I said running after him. Though there was debris in the way, I was small enough to get over, under, or around it. The first room I find looks similar to Berto’s current lab. I walk in and try typing on the computer, imitating Berto. But when I took my fingers off, it actually lit up. 

  
“Woah. It still works?” I asked out loud. “Hey Tachya! I think I found a really cool room! Come check it out!” Josh yells. I sighed but found video feed on the computer showing what seemed like an attack. And I saw my grandma all wrapped up in some green thing as she spoke. “Attention N-Tek, in four minutes, the entire base is going to blow. The countdown cannot be stopped. Evacuate the base. I repeat, evacuate the base immediately! The base is going to blow!” Grandma says before everything went dark as the sound of explosion rang through the video feed. 

  
I gasp and felt a tear stream down my cheek. My grandma was sacrificing herself so N-Tek could still be around to stop Makino. I knew that she was still alive because I saw her when Naught was chasing me. But as I left the room, I heard Berto’s voice. “Hello? Who’s there- woah, that’s the old base. Chief, someone is at the old base back when you got ultralinked.” I heard Berto say. 

  
“Ah crud. Max and Steel are busy with Alyssa and now someone is going through old bases? Kat, Jefferson. Head over there and see who’s poking their nose in there.” Uncle Forge says. I watched as the feed went out and I ran out of there and towards Josh. I find him in the middle of a room and a part of the wall was opened revealing a secret room. 

  
“Took you long enough. What were you doing when I called out to you?” Josh asked. “I found Berto’s old lab and it actually works. I also think we should get out of here because N-Tek is coming because I turned the computer in the lab on.” I said. Josh groans but nods. 

  
“At least before we go, I think you should see this machine in the secret room.” Josh says leading me to it. Using my hand to clear the soot, I read the letters on it. “T.S-12. Wonder what that means.” I said taking my phone out and taking a picture of it. 

  
“Whatever it was, it must’ve been a fail when they tested it here.” Josh says. “We should get going now. I don’t want to get in trouble for being here.” I said heading out and bumping into someone. Looking up, I saw that it was Jefferson. “Tachya? What are you doing here?” He asked. 

  
I began to worry so I touched the wall and my Turbo Energy shorts out the lights. I grab Josh’s hand and ran past any N-Tek person I saw. When I saw light ahead of us, I saw figures with their guns pointed in our direction. “Tachya, you go into Stealth so they don’t see you. I’ll let myself get in trouble for both of us.” Josh whispers. 

  
“Jefferson already saw me. I’m already in trouble once he reports what happened.” I whispered back. “Either we face them and risk getting in trouble or, we figure out a route that can get us out of here.” Josh says. But even before we could decide on what to do, I feel myself being lifted up and when I looked behind me, I saw Uncle Forge. 

  
“Hey, its totally not what you think it is.” I began. He glares at me and he practically carried Josh and I outside to the jump-jet. “What were you two thinking!? You have no business in there when you should’ve been training!” Uncle Forge says. I cringed but soon enough, we’re back at the current base. Josh and I are separated by me being put in the holo-sim and Josh stuck moving stuff as he’s told. 

  
Two hours pass as I’m just taking my frustration out on fake enemies and the simulation is turned off and Uncle Forge comes in. I frowned but I didn’t make any sudden moves. “I can tell that you’re making progress in your training even without your dad.” He starts. I huff as I watched him come closer to me until he put his hands on my shoulders. 

  
“You’re just like your dad back when he was your age. But this time, its different. Just focus on your training and leave the rest to the adults.” Uncle Forge finishes. I open my mouth to object but nothing came out. I closed my mouth and he stood up. “Go hang out with your friends. You’ve experienced enough today so you should relax.” He says leaving me alone in the holo-sim. 

  
I stood there for five minutes confused. He tells me that I should’ve been training and then says I should relax? I left N-Tek so confused that I bumped into Seth who just so happened to be at my house on the front porch. When he notices me, he gets up and walks over to me. 

  
“Hey Tachya. Are you okay?” Seth asked. “Yeah. Just thinking really.” I said not focusing on him. “Thinking about what?” he asked. “Uncle Forge, Alyssa/Dark Violet, and why I didn’t get punished because Josh and I went snooping around at an old, abandoned N-Tek base.” I said. “How about you go inside and lay down. I’ll get you what you need while we’re in your room.” Seth says. 

  
He takes me inside and straight to my room. I turned the TV in my room on and the news channel was the first thing to pop up. “Max Steel fight being broadcasted live as Dark Violet seems to be stronger.” The news reporter says. “Makino is already on his way here in another version of his Alphalink. Earth will be absorbed like it should’ve been a long time ago. And I won’t let you get in the way, Max Steel.” Dark Violet spat. 

  
I frowned while watching my dad getting beaten up by his own friend turned against him. Seth enters my room again with water bottles and a bag of chips. He glances up at the TV and frowned at what I was watching. He took the remote and changed it over to a movie. “Why did you change it?” I asked. 

  
“Its not good for you to watch what’s happening to your dad. You’ll only feel worse and worry more.” Seth says. “But he’s my dad. How do you not worry about family?” I ask. Seth only shrugs. “My mom isn’t around much and I don’t even know my dad. And now that I can see my Uncle Berto, he’s the only family I really get to see on a daily basis now.” He says. 

  
“Maybe you should see if Berto could hang out with you outside of N-Tek. You two are really alike when you have all that technology.” I said. “And you aren’t really alike to your dad? If I had to say, you look more like your dad but rarely have any traces of your mom.” He points out. 

  
“I try to not be like my dad but, he’s got his own way of doing things and so do I. I can learn to control my Turbo Energy from him or my grandpa but, only I have the power to choose how I use it.” I say opening my bottle and drinking it. 

  
“That is true. Maybe you could do your own team when your dad and N-Tek aren’t able to. It could be called Turbo Team or-” I cut Seth off. “Team Turbo. But who would be in it?” I asked. “Well, me. I could be the techie or basically what my uncle does for N-Tek.” Seth says. 

  
“But, a team would be better with more than one person. Who else could be part of it?” I muttered. “Well, for fighting wise, You and Josh. Katy, Brock, and I are more of a back up behind the scenes really.” He says. I looked at him surprised. “Josh? But why do you suddenly trust him now?” I asked. 

  
“With Dark Violet around, he’s someone you’d want on your side. Especially since he has all those years of training because of Dredd. Like seriously, since 8 years old!? That’s a little too young to start but, I’m not some Turbo junkie that is always after my enemy.” Seth says. I chuckled. 

  
“What’s do funny?” he asked. “Wouldn’t I be considered a Turbo junkie because I generate this stuff?” I teased. Seth’s face turns red and he looks away from me. “You know what I mean! Don’t put it in that sense. Geez Tachya.” He says embarrassed. I couldn’t stop laughing at his reaction and ending up lying on my bed laughing with tears coming down my face. 

  
It took a few minutes for me to calm down but after my laughter died down, coughs followed. And that last for what I thought was half an hour. Seth hands me my water bottle and I chug down the liquid. We sat in silence until we heard a thud that came from the backyard. I ran out of my room with Seth behind me. I got out the back door and see my dad had impacted the ground hard because of Dark Violet. 

  
Seth stops next to me and when he notices the scene in front of us, he tries to pull me back inside. I tugged my arm away and I did the one thing I knew I’d regret. But first, I need to help my dad. “Go Turbo, Canon!” I shouted. The mode formed and I launched myself at Dark Violet. She gasps in surprise and hits the tree that stood in the backyard. 

  
“What are you doing? You shouldn’t be here.” Dad says. “One, I’m helping you and two, we’re at our house. The backyard more or less.” I said. Dad looks around and gets up. “Then, I guess thank you. But you really shouldn’t be fighting Alys- I mean Dark Violet. Its too dangerous.” He says. I scoffed. “Like you’re doing any better getting thrown around by her. Relax Dad. I’ll be fine and we could work together to stop her right now.” I said. At first he shrugs but then he nods. “Okay, let’s do this!” Dad says. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	12. Chapter 12: Meet Hyden Winter, An Orphan because of Extroyer

“Okay, let’s do this!” Dad says as well turn to face Dark Violet who was just getting up after my attack. She huffs as she looked at my dad and I, full of hatred. “Nice trick. Works on surprise but, I’m sure you won’t last that long even together.” Dark Violet says. “You switch to Strength and I’ll do Speed. Got it?” Dad whispers. I nodded. 

  
At the same time, we change and I charged in first. Dark Violet side steps and I ended up punching a hole in the fence. “Oops.” I said pulling my hand out. I turned around to be hit back and the fence is torn down because of my mode. “I expected a real challenge but you two are child’s play. I’ll be back with a real challenge backing me.” Dark Violet says walking away. 

  
She summons a hoverboard and took off. Dad helps me up and we just watch until she was gone. Then I looked back at the fence and gave a nervous chuckle. “Do we have anything to fix the fence, Dad?” I asked. “I don’t think so. Maybe there’s something at N-Tek.” He replies as well both got out of our moods and walked inside. 

  
When we all sat down in the living room, Seth was next to me and going off on how I shouldn’t have gone outside and to just leave that to my dad. I frowned at this. “Seth, not to be rude but, you’re starting to sound like my Uncle Forge. Especially when he caught Josh and I in the old base we went to.” I said. 

  
“Old base? Was it in the canyons?” Dad asked. I nodded. “And why were you two there? There’s nothing left but rubble and debris.” He says. “I found what was Berto’s lab and Josh found this weird machine that was in a secret room that wasn’t really affected from what had happened. I saw the feed on Berto’s computer there. About the base exploding and Grandma sacrificing herself to save N-Tek. Where were you then, Dad?” I asked. 

  
“I uh, was stuck fighting Makino. But when I got there with Ven-Ghan, the base exploded. I thought I lost her until CY.T.R.O comes flying out with her and Berto.” Dad says. I smiled. “Anyways, was there anything else you two saw? You said you found a secret room?” Steel asked. 

  
I nodded until I realized. Dad and Steel wouldn’t tell me because its something N-Tek wouldn’t want us to know about. “Actually, Josh said it was a secret room but I don’t think it really was secret. Just old destroyed tech is all.” I lied. “Aw. I actually thought you found the-” Steel began until Dad covered his mouth. 

  
“What Steel meant to say was that at least you two are okay. Its late so you should head to bed Tachya. I’ll take Seth home and Steel will keep an eye out.” Dad says getting up. Once they left, I went to my room and got on my computer. 

  
Doing as much research as I could, thirty minutes later, Katy calls me. “Hey Katy, what’s up?” I asked. “There’s auditions for the play starting tomorrow. You should totally do it with Seth being your Romeo.” Katy says. “Romeo? Don’t tell me, Thornhill is making this a grade if we don’t participate?” I asked. 

  
“Already obvious? And if we do this, it’ll boost our grades almost sky high. So, will you be Juliet in the play?” Katy asked. I sighed. “I’ll try for the part but, I’ll just have to hope Seth is my Romeo otherwise I will puke from kissing another guy.” I said. 

  
“But don’t you have something going on between you and Josh as well? Juggling two boys is a lot of work.” What I thought was Katy's voice say. “Katy?” I asked. “Romance is always something that girls get into that distracts them from the real thing. You should expect me to come on your opening night. I’ve always been partial to theater performances.” The voice says when my eyes widen. 

  
“Alyssa?” I practically whispered. “Close. But on the right track Turbo Girl. It’s Dark Violet and I will see your play. Be alert and prepared. And this time, I’ll have an army behind me.” Dark Violet says as the call ended. I started to get worried and shook my head while lying on my bed. 

  
When I woke up, I was being tapped by my dad. “Morning Dad. Everything good?” I asked. “Uh yeah. I’ll be taking you to school today.” He says. “Cool. And also, I’m staying after school today for play auditions.” I said. “I didn’t know that the school did plays. What play are you doing?” He asked. “Romeo and Juliet.” I answered. 

  
“What!? You mean the one with the kissing scene?” Dad asked. I slowly nodded and looked at his face. “Is there something wrong with that?” I asked. “Of course it is. You’ll probably get Juliet and then get your first kiss in that scene. You don’t know who’s going to get Romeo.” He says. “Relax Dad. I’ll be fine. Now get me to school before Thornhill has a hissy fit about my attendance.” I said. 

  
Once I’m at school, I see all of my friends together at my locker. “Hey guys.” I said. Looking over to Katy, I take her hand into my own. “Are you okay from last night?” I asked. “What happened last night? I only remember calling you about play auditions and then when you were talking, the line went down.” She says. 

  
“Went down? No, I heard Dark Violet on the phone. And she said that she’s coming on opening night. With an army.” I said leaving out the ‘something going on between you and Josh as well’ part. “Because the play is a grade, I’m going to try for Romeo, Tybalt, and Montague. I’d be a perfect version of one of them.” Josh says. 

  
“I’m part of the stage crew so I can’t perform. Sorry Tachya.” Seth says and I frowned. “I’ll do whatever part really I just need to keep good grades for football.” Brock says. “I’ll be going for Juliet's nurse or Lady Capulet. Because Tachya is going to go for Juliet.” Katy says. “Hehe… I might not get the part so I’m going to go for a smaller role if I can.” I said nervously. 

  
“Maybe Josh could be Paris instead of Romeo. Paris is one of the few people that try getting in the way of their love.” Seth says. “I’ll be Tybalt because I will teach Josh what happens when he leaves his father.” A voice says. “Daron, I did it for a reason why you stay is beyond me but, you really shouldn’t listen in on our conversations.” Josh says annoyed. 

  
“Pfft. You really think I’ll leave you alone just because you sided with N-Tek? I should be dragging you straight to your father but I’ll be sparing you for now. Enjoy your freedom for now because the longer you have it, the worse it’ll be for you.” Daron says walking away chuckling. 

  
“Uh, what happened exactly?” Katy asked. “We don’t have time for Daron. Its bad enough that we’ve got Dark Violet. What’s next?” Seth asks. “Mr. Hayes.” Thornhill says. We all turned around and saw Thornhill standing there. “Yes, Mr. Thornhill?” Seth replies. “Would you be so kind and show the new student around with your friends?” he asked. 

  
“Uh, sure. I mean yes, sir!” Seth says. “Good. Follow me to my classroom and meet him.” Thornhill says walking away. “Getting flustered in front of Thornhill? Don’t make me jealous.” I teased Seth while giggling. “Lets just get this over with. We’ve got a lot to do.” Seth says. When we all got to Thornhill’s classroom, we saw a boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes wearing a gray shirt and jeans sitting.

  
“Mr. Winter, these 5 are going to be showing you around the school as well as Copper Canyon.” Thornhill says. The boy turns to us and gave a small wave. “I’m Hyden Winter. Nice to meet you all.” Hyden says. “Likewise. I’m Seth and these are my friends Katy, Brock, and Josh. And this is my girlfriend Tachya.” Seth introduced. “Now if you 6 can excuse me, I have some papers to grade.” Thornhill says leaving us. 

  
By the time it was lunch, we had already shown Hyden all of Copper Canyon High School. All that left was the city. “This is way different than my old school. But is it safe? I really don’t want to get attacked while being here. School is a safe haven, right?” Hyden asked. My friends and I exchange looks. “Uh, yeah. As long as Max Steel is here, everyone is safe.” I said. 

  
“Will I get to meet Max Steel? I saw him once before but that’s actually when my mom got taken from me.” He says. “Who took your mom?” Josh asked. “I don’t know if he has a name but it happened when I was 10. So 4 years ago, I was playing with toys in front of the living room TV while watching the show they came from. My mom was in the kitchen cooking when the wall was bashed open. 

  
“A gray guy with purple crystal things came in and stared at me. My mom came over and shielded me from the guy. She said something but I didn’t get it in time. She’s hit down and I’m grabbed while crying. When I saw blue and white, that was when Max Steel came. The guy changes into an animal and grabbed my mom while running away. When Max Steel took off after the guy and my mom, they were already gone. Max Steel came back to me and I was taken to an orphanage.” Hyden explains. 

  
“The guy that stole your mom has to be Extroyer by your description.” Seth says. I noticed tears coming down Hyden's face and I frowned. “We might not be able to change the past, but we can help you find your mom.” I said. Hyden looks up to me and smiles. “Thanks.” He says. “Let’s take Hyden to the Copper Canyon Sweetstone Shop. He has to try something there.” Katy says. “That might have to be after play auditions. They’re today and tomorrow.” Seth says. 

  
“Today and tomorrow meaning we can audition tomorrow. Come on, live a little.” Katy says. “Its living that I’m worried about.” I heard Seth mutter. “Let’s go then. I’ve got some money that we can use to buy something.” Josh says. “Where’d you even get money?” Brock asked and Josh laughed. 

  
“Did you actually think that I’d stoop down to my father's level just for some cash? I have a job.” Josh says. “Did your father do something bad?” Hyden asked. “Uh, let’s just get going before they close.” I suggest. We walk over and when we walk inside, I see Kayla from the last time. “Tachya! Did your mom send you here?” she asked. I shook my head. 

  
“We’re showing Hyden around Copper Canyon. And we thought that the tour wouldn’t be complete without trying something from here.” I explained. “Then I’ll give you 6 a few minutes to decide what you want.” She says. I looked to my friends and since the window was behind them, I saw Extroyer outside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	13. Chapter 13: Return Of The Ultralinks, I Think

“I’ll be right back. I think I saw something outside.” I said. “Why don’t you take Hyden with you? We’ll order for you guys.” Katy says. I nodded and the two of us went outside. Hearing a thud from the alleyway, I peek around the corner and saw Extroyer digging in a dumpster. I felt a warm breath on my neck and realized that Hyden was looking too.

  
“That’s him! He took my mom from me.” He whispered. Extroyer looked up from the dumpster and saw us. “What are you two looking at?” he growled. “Hyden, stay here. I’m going to do my thing.” I said. He looks at me confused until I say it. “GO TURBO STRENGTH!” And that caught both of their attention.

  
“Max Steel is a little girl? I will crush you in front of your little friend.” Extroyer says turning into a gorilla. “Hyden, run!” I shouted as Extroyer started charging towards me. I hold my hands up and he starts to push me out of the alleyway and onto the street. “I’m sorry to disappoint but, I’m not Max Steel. And I won’t let you hurt Hyden.” I said while struggling to hold him back.

  
“How funny. I’m glad that you’ve shown me my son again. Its been 4 years since I last saw him.” Extroyer says. I gasped in surprise which allowed Extroyer to punch me into a building. “You can’t be his father. You took his mom away from him!” I said getting up. “There is so much you don’t know. You shouldn’t be fighting Max Steel’s fights at your age. I will give you a speedy goodbye.” Extroyer growls just as Josh came out of the shop and throws an energy ball at Extroyer.

  
“You won’t get away that easily this time.” Josh says. When Extroyer looks over to see Josh, his growl became deeper and louder. But before Extroyer could do anything, a familiar laugh was heard. “Practicing your skills on Extroyer, I see. But you’ll need to learn more if you’re going to defeat me before Makino arrives. How about some ultralinks to teach you a lesson, Hm?” Dark Violet asks.

  
At least 5 flying balls can be seen as they opened and the ultralinks inside of them linked up and started attacking. “I thought Max Steel destroyed Makino 34 years ago. Who are you?” Extroyer asks. “You might remember me as UltraViolet. But I’m Dark Violet now.” She replies. I looked between Extroyer, Dark Violet, and the ultralinks. ‘I have to start small but I could try and save Alyssa from Dark Violet. Ugh. What would my dad do?’ I thought to myself.

  
“Go Turbo Canon!” I heard a voice shout. I look up and see my dad barrel into Extroyer and Dark Violet in Turbo Canon. “Max Steel. Showing up to save your mini you.” Extroyer says. “If you think I would team up with him, then think again.” Dark Violet says raising her hand and pointing at us. The ultralinks start charging forward and my dad was already smashing them.

  
“Tachya, let’s go! He can handle this himself.” Josh says. “No. I started this so I’m helping him finish it.” I said. “You need to leave now Tachya. You aren’t ready to fight.” Dad says. I groaned but reluctantly complied. But as we were leaving, more ultralinks were coming down from a ship.

  
“On second thought, we should all get back to N-Tek.” My dad says. “Turbo Flight time, Dad?” I asked. He nods just as Seth, Katy, and Brock came out of the shop. “Did we go back in time or something?” Katy asked. I ran over and grabbed them. “Lets get to safety and then you can ask more questions.” I said flying.

  
My dad had Josh and Hyden and I felt jealous. “Why do you get to carry two while I have to carry three people?” I asked. “Now isn’t the time, Tachya. Steel’s already called N-Tek so be prepared for them to start shooting. We’re technically leading the enemy right to the base.” Dad says.

  
“What about the T.S-12 thing Tachya and I saw yesterday? Could that help us?” Josh asked. “Josh, I thought we weren’t going to tell about that.” I complained. “Wait a second. You found the Turbo Star room?” Dad asked. “Uh…” was all I could manage as we flew into N-Tek. My dad goes straight to the fight after dropping off Josh and Hyden.

  
“Can’t we help out in anyway?” Katy asked. “We’re helping if we stay out of the way. Let’s go to the holo-sim room and wait this out.” Seth says. I frowned and looked back towards where we came in. I could see N-Tek soldiers fighting ultralinks and my dad fighting Dark Violet. I would’ve snuck away but Seth legit takes my hand and drags me to the holo-sim.

  
“So, what are we going to do in here?” Brock asked. “It’s a holo-sim. We could basically do a lot of stuff. Like play hide and seek.” Josh says. “Really Josh?” I scoffed. “What? Daron and I never could play that with everything that was going on. Especially when my father caught us one time when we should’ve been training. Always a real bum or party pooper.” Josh says.

  
“Definitely sounds like Dredd. Anyways, I was thinking more than just hide and seek. It’s a strategy game on how to take the other team's land. Katy, Brock, and I will be Team 1 while Tachya, Josh, and Hyden are Team 2.” Seth explains. “Why’d you make Tachya and Josh on the same team? They both have powers while the rest of us don’t.” Katy complained.

  
“There’s a reason why I did that. If we had 3 girls and 3 boys, I would’ve done it like that. But we have more boys so its only fair for both teams to have a girl.” Seth says. He turns the holo-sim on from a weird thing on his wrist that looked just like what Berto had. Like uncle and nephew, am I right?

  
I got bored quickly of Seth’s game so I decided to do my own fun. From what I could tell, I could sneak out and help fight the ultralinks while everyone else stayed cooped up. Because there were places to hide, I hid and did Turbo Stealth mode. As far as my friends were concerned, I was just hiding as part of the ‘strategy’ game.

  
I got out of the holo-sim and smiled as I ran towards the fight. You can’t keep a born fighter from fighting. My dad fought and so will I. Seeing the fight, I could tell that my dad was having trouble with Dark Violet and Elementor ganging up on him. So I imagine my Turbo Canon mode and smirked under my mask. “Go Turbo, Canon!” I yelled ramming into Elementor.

  
I looked to my dad and I couldn’t tell if he was happy I came to help or mad that I was putting myself in danger. “I’ve got Elementor. You focus on Dark Violet.” I shouted to him. He nods and I turn back to my elemental monster of an ultralink mess. Five orbs on its head so five different elements. Elementor tries to get the better of me but I’ve seen my dad fight Elementor so much that I mimic my dad’s strategy.

  
Every time Elementor switched what element he was using, I’d take the chance to strike a blow on him. Pretty soon, I’m blasted back by Dark Violet. “You idiot! Being bested by a child. No wonder you’re so useless. You can’t even hold this planet without someone defeating you. Ugh! We’re leaving for now.” She says annoyed. I watched as ships came and took all of the ultralinks, Elementor, and Dark Violet in a yellow beam. And then they were gone.

  
I got up and looked to my dad as our helmets dissipated. “That was pretty cool. I never thought I’d see my own daughter fight so well.” He says until Steel jabs him. “But it was also reckless and dangerous for her because of how much training she still has to go before she could actually fight by your side.” Forge's voice says causing me to stiffen in fear. Once he was in my line of view, I could tell that my dad might not be able to sweet talk him to get me out of whatever punishment Uncle Forge had in store for me.

  
“Uncle Ferrus, I know she shouldn’t have gone out but, I think Tachya did pretty good out there. I’ll start training her myself that way she gets better faster.” Dad says. Forge groans but nods anyways. “Fine. But if I catch her trying to fight without you or someone at N-Tek, she’ll have to be monitored whenever there are attacks. Am I clear?” he asks. “Yes.” I said. Once he left I turned to my dad. “So, can we start right now, Dad?” I ask.

  
“How about tomorrow after school? Its late and you know how your mom is when we’re late for dinner.” Dad says. I chuckled. “Then we should head home then. Race you there in Flight mode.” I said. He laughs and we both transform and lined up. “3… 2… 1” I counted off. “GO!” Dad and I say in unison. Taking off, we started flying through the air as well made our way back home. It was fun whenever we did this now because, it made me feel closer to my dad. And it makes me think of how other kids are with their parents. How they’ve bonded, what they do together, or if they are separated and alone. But as long as you love your families, everything should be alright. Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	14. Chapter 14: CaptainEmber And The Sexy Romeo, Josh

Upon our entrance of the house, we find my mom talking to Violet. “What are you doing here, Violet? I thought you were at N-Tek.” Steel says. “I wanted to talk to Max before I left but, I couldn’t find him at N-Tek so I came here.” Violet says. My dad did a double-take. “Leaving!? What do you mean leaving? If we’re going to save Alyssa, she needs you to be here.” Max says.

  
“I need to check on her universe. Once I know that everything is fine over there, I’ll be back. Besides, I can take care of myself you know.” Violet points out. Dad sighs and Steel flies over to Violet. “Just be careful, okay.” Steel says. “Okay. Well, I’ve got to get going. See you guys soon.” She says going through a portal and then she’s gone.

  
“Tachya, you should eat up quick. You have auditions tomorrow for the play.” Mom says. I groaned. “I knew we should’ve done them today. Okay, after the auditions, at least Dad can start my training.” I said smiling. My parents looked to me and we sat down and ate dinner.

  
Violet’s POV

  
I look around and I find myself just outside of Alyssa’s apartment. I sighed thinking about how worried her parents must be since she disappeared. I flew around until I heard something. “Ever since UltraViolet's sudden disappearance, a new hero has kept us safe from the monsters. CaptainEmber!” the voice says.

  
I look towards what seemed like a TV and saw an image of the hero CaptainEmber and I noticed something familiar about her. “That looks like Alyssa’s friend. Ugh, where could she be in this place?” I asked myself. I tried to remember where I dropped her off and then I remembered the day before Dark Violet took over Alyssa.

  
Going in order, I recall the locations Alyssa had dropped off her friends after the birthday thing and found the location I needed. I went through a portal and found Alyssa’s friend sitting on a trampoline with an ultralink. _‘Wait a minute, how did she find an ultralink and befriend it!?’_ I thought. I flew over and she noticed me. The ultralink flew up in defense blocking me from Alyssa’s friend.

  
“If you don’t leave now, I’ll make you leave.” The ultralink says. “And if you don’t let me talk to Alyssa’s friend here, I’ll send you to another universe until Alyssa is freed from Dark Violet.” I said. “Wait, what happened to Alyssa?” Morgan asked. I sighed. “Its best if I explained but someone is trying to stop me.” I said glaring my eye at the ultralink.

  
“Ember, its okay. She’s with my friend Alyssa. The one I’ve been telling you about.” Morgan says. “Fine. But if she tries anything, I’m zapping her.” Ember says. I watched Ember fly away from me and he was next to Morgan. Before I knew it, he turned into a human. “How did you do that!? Not even Steel can do that. No ultralink should have the ability to become human.” I said.

  
“Relax. I found a machine on the advance ship I was on and got this form. And a couple of others but, the machine was destroyed after UltraViolet and Max Steel had destroyed the ship.” Ember says. “You could be a little bit more specific. If we had known that the machine existed, I would’ve asked Alyssa, Max, and Steel to not damage it. I think I could help Alyssa more if I could become human too.” I said.

  
“What makes you say that? I think you’ve done what you can. You don’t need to be human to help her. As cool as it may seem, I think you should stick to this form until you know she’s okay.” Morgan says. I look at Morgan and Ember and gave my best way of a smile. “Thanks. For the talk and keeping this universe safe while Alyssa and I have been gone. I really appreciate it.” I said.

  
“No problem. From what Morgan has told me, Alyssa is one of her best friends. We’ll be here while you get your partner back. I know you will.” Ember says with a slight smile. He holds his hand out and I place my flipper in it. “I should get going. I don’t want to miss Tachya’s play. Bye!” I said going through a portal. I could hear their goodbyes and I knew that I had to try harder to get Alyssa back from Dark Violet.

  
I look around and find Tachya in the living room with Josh and Seth. And they seemed to have packets of paper meaning the scripts. “Hey, did I miss much?” I asked. Tachya looked up and shook her head. “Not really. We got our scripts so we’re first trying to memorize them then each rehearsal should help us perfect each line. This is my first play to be honest.” She says.

  
Tachya’s POV

  
“Not really. We got our scripts so we’re first trying to memorize them then each rehearsal should help us perfect each line. This is my first play to be honest.” I said. “Same for me. Heck, if my father were to see that I was doing this, he’d probably just come to opening night and destroy it. Or during rehearsal.” Josh says. “Yeesh, that’s a little harsh. Even for Dredd.” Violet says.

  
“I have to memorize the stage directions because stage crew has to place the props and backgrounds for the different scenes. But I could just copy it with this so I could glance at it.” Seth says holding up his wrist. The device is just like what Berto has on his but a smaller version to fit Seth. “Did Berto make that for you? I honestly think Alyssa would be a little jealous because she’d want one too. Mostly so she could write her stories more when she’s out and about.” Violet says.

  
“You seem a little more confident in talking about Alyssa. Did something happen while you were gone?” I ask. “I think I’ll keep that to myself for now. Anyways, I should get back to N-Tek to help Berto find some remedy to save Alyssa from Dark Violet.” Violet says as she disappeared into a portal. I look back to Seth and Josh who both seemed to be staring at me. _‘Why are they doing this? I can understand Seth because we’re dating but Josh has no interest in me. That I know of really.’_ I thought.

  
I tense up until Seth breaks the silence. “I should get going. My mom said that she was going to make a special dinner to make up for not being home so much. Apparently it’s a dinner that she nd Uncle Berto had when they were younger. See you at school.” Seth says. Once he was gone, it was just Josh and I. “You know, I should get home too. Hyden is probably waiting for me anyways. We’re both going to save money to get an apartment to live in. And we’ll be doing night jobs anyways. For a 14 year old, he doesn’t seem so childish.” Josh says.

  
“Probably because of Extroyer. I feel bad for Hyden really. Extroyer had to of had some reason to take Hyden’s mom. And what he did with her since then is still a mystery to all of us.” I said. Josh nods. “While I’m gone, you should really get your lines right. You are my Juliet and all.” Josh says with a smirk.

  
“Don’t even think about getting any ideas. Just because there’s that one scene where I’ll have to kiss you, doesn’t mean anything. You’re such a naughty boy.” I said with a slight laugh. Josh puts his hand to his heart and does a funny sigh. “What could have possibly given that away? Was it my good looks or my sexy voice?” he asks mockingly.

  
I burst into laughter and he followed in suit. “If I had to be perfectly honest, we actually are quite similar. We’d be a power couple with or without our actual powers.” Josh says. I stopped laughing as I realized he was right. Ever since the dance when he broke away from Dredd, the two of us have been getting close with each other. I knew that I would have to choose very soon on who I’d rather be with; Seth or Josh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	15. Chapter 15: Breaking Free Only To Be Trapped Again

I groaned as I opened my eyes to complete darkness. My memory felt foggy as to what had happened and all. Last thing I remembered was being in that dream with Violet and Tachya. Makino appeared and I was charging towards him. Next thing I knew, everything was dark. I stand up and walk around the darkness until I heard a voice. “Just because you showed up and took control of my squadron, doesn’t mean I have to listen to a human like you!” Metal Elementor's voice said.

  
“You think being a human makes me inferior to you? I am controlling UltraViolet’s body so Lord Makino can return and claim what is rightfully his. Max Steel, N-Tek, and that Turbo girl with her friends will try to stop us. But with me in control, they’ll be following a trail that will keep them away from my true plans. All you need to do is lead the distractions while I execute the main attraction.” A female voice says laughing.

  
I could tell that they were the villains but who was the female? She had said something about my UltraViolet hero name saying she controlled it. And then it dawned on me. “Awe come on! I know I’ve said that I wanted to be corrupted but, not like this! I would’ve done it for at least an hour and then I’d have my experience with it.” I whined.

  
_“You should have thought about that before letting me in.”_ the female voice says. “Who are you?” I asked. _“You said you knew me. Did you forget or something?”_ she asks laughing. “If I knew who you were, I would’ve remembered by now…” I said faltering with realization. “You’ve done something to my memories, haven’t you? Because you’re controlling my body, you don’t have access to my memories causing them to be locked away in my brain.” I accused.

  
_“If you are right, then it’s a shame on how I won’t know they’re weaknesses. You were close with Max Steel, weren’t you? You wanted him all to yourself but forced yourself to resist it. You can’t resist me, even if you tried. I’m way more powerful than you ever could with your ultralink. Omega x273 is a unique specimen of the ultralinks. Her ability to travel to any universe is both impressive and poorly used.”_ She says.

  
“What are you talking about? Violet is the best thing that’s happened to me.” I said. _“But everything was predetermined. As much as we both know, someone writes our lives and shares it to the world. The idea of us existing becomes charged as people believe the more they read. And then at some point, there could be an explosion in the reader's world that let’s them know that we’ve formed from their imagination and into their lives._

  
_“But like most stories, they become forgotten. The human mind has a capacity size smaller than an ultralink's. In order for humans to remember present events, they must forget the past events that lead them to this point. Humans are inferior and I will spread like a plague across all realities, universes, and dimensions. I will never be truly gone. But you will. No one will challenge my authority. Not you. Not Max Steel. Not N-Tek. Not any hero that exists in the other universes or realities.”_ She says.

  
“Turning into a cliché villain, aren’t you? Telling your Master plan to the hero only for them to prevail in the end. I’ve seen and read so many of those that it actually gets old.” I said teasing. _“You might think that now, but when you least expect it, I will be there feasting on your sorrow, pain, anger, and all of your other negative emotions. You have so many since you’ve experienced so much. I believe the term that your emotions cry out is ‘emotional bomb waiting to explode.’ You’ve bottled up your emotions and created such a deep dark hole in yourself that gradually progresses with each happening.”_

  
“Just get out of my body and make yourself disappear.” I said. _“Tsk tsk. That’s not how you’ll get rid of me. I’m the demon in your head. Building a nest in your weaknesses. Swimming around in your bloodstream. You can’t stop me, even if you tried. If your hero friends even dreamed about saving you and stopping me, they can’t do both. For me to disappear, they need to kill me in your body.”_ She says cackling as my eyes widened.

  
“No… They would never resort to that! There is always a way to stop cliché villains like you, even if you try to break the fricking fourth wall!” I said. I got in a fighting stance as a figure appeared. She looked just like me but something was different. Her eyes were yellow as she smirked at me. _“Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Dark Violet and I have control of your body as well as Makino’s army here.”_ Dark Violet says.

  
“I don’t care who you are, just give me back my body!” I said charging towards her. Her form disappears and reappears further away from me. _“And here I thought you knew everything. Maybe there’s a reality where you’re much smarter. But, I think I’m going to stick with you for my plan. I have two other friends you have yet to meet but, be warned that one is obsessed with two types of Energy from the planet Takion in that reality. Turbo and Rev, I don’t know why she thought it was smart trying to experiment in making her own versions but it makes sense since I told her about you._

  
_“The other came from a universe you haven’t gone to yet. She got her power modified so she could take more than one form besides what she called her ‘Nullhuller' or ‘Changeling' form. She has an interesting history working for some other leader but she wanted to help someone who thought bigger. I found her and offered her a special position with me. She agreed immediately. Even if you defeat me, you still have the other two to deal with.”_ Dark Violet says.

  
Well, that’s good to know. But I wonder who they are. And did she say a Changeling? “Changeling like from TrollHunters? Why rely on them when in the show, there were some who betrayed Gunmar?” I asked. _“You’ll know soon enough. But until that day comes,”_ her yellow eyes glowed. _“_ _You._ _Are._ ** _Mine_** _._ _”_ She says disappearing into the darkness. I groaned but saw a light and walking towards it, I could see the familiar brown hair with Turbo colored streaks on her bangs in the distance.

  
“Tachya.” I breathed. Dark Violet’s yellow eyes and smile were practically all I could imagine. She was the definition of how I had viewed corruption. I might still like it after this, but not as intensely as before. Voices started talking and I could tell that it was Tachya’s voice plus the boy with her, Josh. “The play is in three days. I can’t believe how lucky we’ve been with no attacks from Dark Violet.” Josh says.

  
“I really want to see my dad happy but he won’t be when Alyssa is corrupted and practically brought back Makino. You’d think my dad would finally get a break from Makino after defeating him with Alyssa but then she gets corrupted. I just hope she’s okay.” Tachya says. I felt my heart ache knowing that she felt that way towards me. I wanted to tell her that I was okay but, I kind of can’t. Being trapped in my own head while someone controlled my body was awful. Felt like time had stopped and I had to suffer forever.

  
_“I will now show you what it is like when I hurt those you care about.”_ Dark Violet’s voice says as the view of Tachya and Josh got closer until they turned and saw Dark Violet. I could tell that Tachya felt scared but she didn’t want to show that she was. I then felt myself pushing against the view I was forced to watch and I could hear the confused voices of Tachya and Josh while Dark Violet struggled to keep control. But with a sudden burst of energy, I opened my eyes and my senses started to tingle.

  
I saw light and I saw the two teens who were ready in case something happened. “Tachya, I’m okay. I’ve been okay.” I said smiling. Tears formed in her eyes and she ran to give me a hug. “Tachya, wait. It could be a trap.” Josh says. She was already hugging me and I hugged back. “I guess that makes sense when this is the first time you’ve met me, Josh. But if I were to say things that only I would actually say, then maybe then you’ll believe me.” I said.

  
“Then tell us something that only the real Alyssa would know.” Josh says. I chuckled. “Well, from what I can recall, before this stuff happened, I was in a dream with Violet and Tachya. Makino appears and as I charged towards him, everything went black for me. What happened after that, I have no clue.” I said. “It is you. We should go to N-Tek so everyone can see that you’re okay.” Tachya says. And that queued for my head to start hurting. I fell to my knees and the two teens hurried to my side.

  
_“Just because you managed to gain control right now, doesn’t mean I won’t take it back.”_ Dark Violet says in my head. “Alyssa, are you okay?” Tachya asked worried. “I can’t keep control for long.” I said quickly. “What do you mean? Dark Violet is gon-” I cut Tachya off. “No, she’s still inside of me. I’m still surprised that I even did this. Just get out of here before she comes back and tries to hurt you two.” I said struggling to talk.

  
“We can get you to N-Tek and Berto could help you. Or Violet.” Tachya says. She seemed desperate but I felt like my time was running out. “Josh, take Tachya as far from me as you can. Please.” I said looking to him. He nods but mentions something. “Your eyes are purple. Is that normal?” He asked. “No. I have blue eyes. Its probably Dark Violet gaining back control. Just go and I want you guys to record your play performance. I don’t think I’ll get to see it but, I will be watching through my own eyes. Now go.” I said.

  
I could hear them running even when Tachya wanted to help me. I tried my hardest to not look towards them but as darkness started to appear on the sides of my vision, I looked up and saw Tachya and Josh far away from me, watching. I really didn’t want Tachya to see this happen again but, I just wasn’t strong enough against Dark Violet. “I’m sorry.” I whispered as everything went dark. All I could hear was Dark Violet’s laugh as I sank deeper into a void of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	16. Chapter 16: Dependent On Turbo Energy

Josh and I watched from a distance as Alyssa and Dark Violet struggled for control. I felt like I couldn’t move as I stood there, shocked. “Tachya, come on. We need to get back to N-Tek!” Josh says. Before I knew it, her picked me up bridal style and ran away from the scene. He got us to N-Tek a few minutes later and set me down.

  
My dad looked over to us from where he was and immediately came over because I was pale like a ghost. “What happened?” He asked. Josh explained everything that happened and my dad gasped. “She broke free? But how?” Steel asked. I shrugged but looked to my dad. “I really wish I could’ve helped her. Dark Violet was going to hurt us but Alyssa managed to come back. Even if it was short.” I said.

  
“Its okay. Because of this information, we have a better chance of saving her when the time comes.” My dad says. I nodded and gave him a hug. I felt like the whole world was on my shoulders just to save everyone. This must be how my dad felt back when he has to save the world at my age. “Why don’t we head home and you two can practice your lines.” Dad suggests.

  
And that was what happened. In my backyard, we practiced while joking with other people’s lines. I smiled to Josh and he returned the gesture. But our fun ended short when something blasted the ground, making dirt fly. We turned to find Dredd there. “Why are you here, Father?” Josh asked. “Why? Its because I can. And I can tell that you’ve softened since you left. I’m giving you the chance to come back to me. All you need to do is give me the girl.” He says.

  
I look to Josh and I couldn’t tell if he would actually do it. But he shook his head. “She’s under my protection now. If you want any Turbo Energy, you’ll have to go through me.” Josh says. “My, my. It seems like you need to be taught a lesson. Nrrahh!” Dredd says shooting at us. We dodge and Josh powered himself up and lunged at his father. I didn’t understand why Josh would go through the trouble of protecting my Turbo Energy unless something was on his mind.

  
Josh’s POV

  
I attacked my father and kept this up with the power I had in me. “You think you can prevent me from getting Turbo Energy, hmm? You should realize that you’ll need to keep yourself charged up with it or else you die. Sooner or later, you’ll be caught trying to take some and N-Tek will toss you out in the blink of an eye.” He says.

  
“If I actually need it to survive, then N-Tek will help me find a way. One that doesn’t hurt anyone at all. Leave us, now.” I growled. I continued to attack him until weariness started to slow my attacks. My father chuckled and flew up. “We’ll see each other next time.” He says. After he was gone, I stumbled towards Tachya. She catches me and sets me on the ground against the tree.

  
“Are you okay? You’re pale like a ghost.” Tachya says. Trying to talk, a groan escaped my lips and I started to blackout. I thought about what my father had said while I drifted in my black abyss of unconsciousness. Mentally shaking the thought away, my mind drifted towards Tachya. I knew she was dating Seth but I felt like we could work. But even if I could date her, I was scared of somehow getting turned against her.

  
Coming to, I saw Tachya looking down at me with a worried face. I groaned but realized that I couldn’t sit up. Lifting my head slightly, I noticed restraints on me. “What’s going on?” I asked. “Everyone was doubtful that you would be fine after we found out that you need Turbo to survive like Steel.” Tachya says.

  
“Then why am I like this? I’m not going to hurt anybody. And, I guess my father was right. About needing Turbo Energy.” I said looking away from Tachya. “You are still your, Josh. But my Uncle Forge had the restraints put on you because he didn’t trust that you had the opportunity to turn into something like your father. I’m just glad you’re okay.” she says.

  
“Is he up yet?” Berto’s voice asked. “Yep.” Tachya answered. Feeling myself being freed from the restraints, I sat up and Tachya gave me a water bottle. “It’s a good thing that Tachya was there when you fainted. And my analysis found that you need to get a refill of Turbo Energy if you use your reserves while fighting. As long as Tachya is nearby, you should be fine.” Berto says.

  
“So basically, you’re saying that if I’m even going to fight using my powers, I have to have Tachya nearby or else I die!?” I asked. “Lo siento. There’s not much I can do to help.” Berto says. I frowned. “I guess we should get back to rehearsing our lines. Opening night is in two days and we still have so much to memorize.” Tachya says.

  
_‘And I needed to find a way to not kiss Seth’s girlfriend in that one scene.’_ I thought. I didn’t want to hurt my friendship with either one of them but, I felt a little concerned about how I probably couldn’t avoid the inevitable. Then there’s the problem of Dark Violet attacking on opening night. Will we ever get a break?

Third POV

  
“Naught! Get over here now!” Dredd says. Naught comes over and a boy walks by the room they were in. He went straight to the room that once held someone he considered a brother. Looking around, the boy knew that Josh hardly had anything. But Josh leaving without telling him? That enraged him.

  
“He said that he and I would stick together. He doesn’t even know that we’re both adopted. And now I’m going to show him what I was given when he left.” The boy muttered as he held a picture frame that had him standing with Josh in front of a bakery of some sort. And with them, a lady who works there. Hugging the two boys like she knew that she would lose them. The boy tossed the picture aside as he left for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	17. Chapter 17: The Mystery Girl, Tonya

Josh and I get to school and I could tell that something big was happening. A crowd of students were circled around something. Even Thornhill was having trouble getting to the center to stop whatever was happening. But when I heard a familiar squeal, I started to push my way through. 

  
In the middle of the student circle was a girl with brown hair and fern green eyes. Her clothes consisted of a white long sleeved crop top with green folded sleeves and a green design on the front. She had shorts with a belt that had two green pockets attached to her belt. And finally, green high tops as if she didn’t have enough green on her. Katy was also in the center of the circle but on the floor. 

  
“Katy!” I said as I kneeled down next to her. Josh was soon next to me and glaring at the girl. “Looks like Daron was right. You did come when one of your friends were in trouble.” She says smirking. “What do you want from me, Tonya? I’m not going back if that’s what Daron wanted.” He says. I looked to Josh confused. “What are you talking about? Who is she and who is Daron?” I asked. 

  
“I’ll tell you later. Its already bad enough that we saw my father yesterday. Let’s get Katy to the clinic and away from her.” Josh says. Despite my absolute confusion, I helped Katy up and Thornhill finally managed to get through too late. He grumbles as students are now hurrying to class to avoid detention. 

  
After dropping Katy off, Josh and I got a pass to get into class. But on the way, I asked again. “Can you please tell me what happened back there? I will bug you until you give me an answer.” I said. Josh sighed but nodded. “I might as well tell you. Daron is like a brother to me. His father is Naught. Tonya is Daron’s girlfriend. Both are basically bullies at school and my guess is that Tonya hurt Katy as a warning to me.” He says. 

  
“Wow. Do you know who Tonya’s parents are and if we may know them?” I asked. He shook his head. “No. Daron and I don’t have a clue. But I want to think its some lazy drunk guy she lives with cause she has a stinky smell to her until she sprays her perfume at school.” Josh says. 

  
“Now that I think about it, Toxzon hasn’t been seen in awhile. Maybe he has a kid too. Though I highly doubt anyone would want that psycho for a father.” I said. “At least my father is bearable. If I had to live with Toxzon, I’d probably try to kill him with all of his gibberish.” Josh says. 

  
When lunch came around, Katy was back with us and I smiled. “Glad you’re okay.” I said. “All I was doing was grabbing books from my locker and then that girl appeared out of nowhere and started to hurt me.” Katy says. “I did some research on that girl Tonya and there’s no record of her in any system. She’s like a ghost in the school system and there isn’t even hospital records on her for birth.” Seth says. 

  
“I’ve seen her during football practice. She would sit in the bleachers with her boyfriend.” Brock adds. “Maybe if you add a last name, you might get something about her.” I suggested. “Well, that would narrow it down if we knew her last name.” Josh says. “Xander.” Hyden suddenly says. The five of us all look at Hyden. “Xander? Why Xander?” I asked. 

  
“Because she writes that on her papers during class. And I’ve heard Mr. Thornhill call her name during class.” He says. I looked to Seth and he shrugged. “Its worth a shot. That last name sounds familiar though. But let me try it.” Seth says. “You’re telling me that you knew her last name all because you heard it in class and saw her write it on her papers?” Josh asks. 

  
Hyden nods. “He’s right. Found a social media account and its her. Looks like Instagram.” Seth says. I was surprised but we all got quiet when said person came to our table. And Daron was with her. Josh immediately went to stand up but I held him back. “Don’t get riled up. You can get mad after they’ve left.” I whispered in his ear. 

  
“Fine. But this is torture for me.” Josh muttered. “So, I’m guessing everyone here already knows?” Tonya asked. “Know what?” Katy asked. Daron groans but I realized that he looked almost like Josh except darker hair and brown eyes instead. “Come on T. Let them be idiots. Besides, we have better things to do than talk to them.” Daron says. 

  
Tonya scoffs. “Fine. But my dad needs me right now so I’ll see you tomorrow Daron.” She says leaving. Daron grumbles but I couldn’t stop thinking about who Tonya’s dad was. “I think we’ve got a problem.” Katy says. I looked to her then followed her arm as it pointed out the cafeteria window and Toxzon was there. “Ah crud.” Josh and I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	18. Chapter 18: Calm Before The Turbo Storm

“Ah crud.” Josh and I say. I look around the cafeteria and students were running out so I glanced at Josh and he nodded. “Go Turbo, Strength!” I said jumping out of the window at Toxzon. Josh followed behind and this surprised Toxzon. “What is this? Another Max Steel wanting to get pummeled? I think Fishy 2.0 and I can deliver!” He says shooting Josh and I with his goop. 

  
“Fishy 2.0? My dad told me that fish was gone.” I said to Josh. “Guess he found a new one. Look out!” Josh says. We get sent back six feet from Toxzon and his words finally registered in my head. “He did something to my dad and Steel.” I mumbled. “Go Turbo, CANNON!” I shouted charging towards Toxzon. I hit him but soon find myself enveloped in his goop. 

  
“Just like Max Steel. Same modes, same Turbo powers, same fate.” Toxzon says gleefully. Struggling to free myself, I noticed Josh coming. “Josh, no!” I said as Toxzon trapped him too. “This was too easy. Bring Max Steel out.” He says. Two Goopinnoids came out and between them was my dad and Steel. 

  
I practically screamed while struggling. The fact that he shows up and somehow caught my dad and then came here to get Josh and I irritates me. “You need to calm down Tachya. We’ll get out of this.” Josh says calmly. “All we were doing was having lunch and then Stinky comes after Tonya leaves. I just feel like one day of complete normalcy would be better than getting attacked by super villains constantly.” I said annoyed. 

  
“If you want normal, then why don’t you just stay out of the way of danger? If you left this town, you wouldn’t have to worry about all of this nonsense. Or, simply ask Omega x273 to take you to another universe where you could be happy. That’s what UltraViolet has been doing with her own life. Leaving its normal boring state and sought out excitement that lead to my appearance and her downfall.” A voice says in my head. 

  
I groaned and knew that everyone was trying to get inside my head. Focusing on the pulse around me, I gathered the energy I had inside of me and let it free. “Go Turbo, Pulse.” I whispered before everything turned blue. 

  
“Of course she would do that! She’s your child! She inherited your recklessness and clearly thought about everyone else before herself.” A voice said. “Is she going to be alright though?” another voice asked. “At this rate, she’ll blow herself to bits if she attempts anything like this again. So, either she gets an ultralink like Steel to regulate her energy output or she can’t use her Turbo powers at all.” Yet another voice says. 

  
“The ultralink is out of the question. We are not going to risk her getting linked at all. Josh, if you have to, you’ll need to keep her energy levels down. Meaning you two will have to stick close to each other.” The first voice says. “I don’t think I could do that to her. It was one thing when I was with my father and did it to intimate her. But syphoning freely doesn’t feel right. I could end up like my father because of this.” Josh says. 

  
“That sounds like a problem. Its bad enough that we have to fight Dredd. We don’t need a mini Dredd to fight.” Steel says. “I think as long as she doesn’t use her Turbo Energy, she’ll not only be fine, but safe.” My dad concluded. I groaned but it was more to act like I just woke up. Opening my eyes, I looked at everyone surrounding me. Uncle Forge, Berto, Josh, Steel and my dad.

  
My dad came over and I could tell he was probably about to tell me what I had already heard. “Tachya, I’m glad you’re okay. I think you should stick around the base for a while. I’ll just tell Thornhill you’re sick and you’ll continue at ‘home’ when you’ll be here.” He says. 

  
“So you’re basically saying that I’m safer here than I am out in the real world with normal people and crazy bad guys who hate your guts because of the past?” I asked. My dad looked towards the others and they shrugged. He sighed but nodded. “I don’t want to see you get hurt. Its because of me that this happened. If I didn’t have my Turbo Energy, you wouldn’t have it either meaning you’d be safe.” He says. 

  
“Dad, if I’m stuck in here and there are two attacks on the same day at the same time, you won’t be able to be in two places at once. Especially if I could be helping and protecting people too.” I said. “N-Tek can handle a situation like that. You should be doing what teenagers usually do. Not getting involved with this stuff.” Forge says. 

  
“Tachya, I feel like this should happen. Instead of trying to fight, we could just have a normal life with our friends. We’ll even go to the beach tomorrow.” Josh says. “Why the beach? Why not an amusement park or some other form of fun?” I asked. “Because we can have fun at the beach with it being the hottest day of the year.” Josh says. “That was five days ago. Its like trying to take me out on the winter solstice or one of the equinoxes. The only normal thing I have in life is my mom, really.” I said. 

  
“Maybe a break is something you deserve. Summer break is a few days away and as long as I can keep Dark Violet down, you can have a normal life.” Dad says. I frowned but felt too tired to argue back. “Fine. Can we just go home now, Dad?” I asked. He sighed but nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	19. Chapter 19: Family Origins

The bells ring and everyone cheers as they left the school in a hurry. I usually enjoyed summer break but this wasn’t as exciting as I would’ve thought because of all the enemies. And the play was tonight so I had to keep an eye out for Dark Violet.

A hand lands on my shoulder and I turn to see Josh. “You okay?” he asked. I sighed but nodded. “Yeah, just a little nervous about tonight. I wish you had some kind of family coming to support you.” I said. Josh looks down frowning. Then he shakes his head. “That doesn’t matter right now. Let’s meet up with everyone at the Sweetstone Shop to recharge before the play. And don’t be surprised when you see him. I thought I should invite him because he’s been there for me most of my life.” Josh says walking.

I looked to him confused. “Him? Who are you talking about?” I asked. “Daron. He’s like a brother to me. It’s the least I could do despite being on different sides.” Josh replied. I shrugged knowing arguing with Josh would be pointless. Josh and Daron do share some features. And thinking of it now, they both shared some similar features with Kayla Sweetstone as well. Josh with her hair and Daron with her eyes.

“Do you know who your mom is?” I blurted out suddenly. Josh stopped and froze. “I’ve never met her. Daron and I are adopted. And I’ve never asked my father because in the past, I ended up being punished for asking it. Like I should never know.” Josh says. “Oh, I’m sorry I asked. I just figured you and Daron resemble Kayla Sweetstone a bit. You with her hair and Daron with her eyes.” I said.

Josh didn’t say anything. He just started walking again and we continued in silence. When we arrived, he silently opened the door for me and we went inside. Katy looked to us then towards the other side of the shop. I followed her gaze and saw Daron sitting alone in a booth near a small playing area for toddlers and kids. I took a deep breath and walked over to Daron.

“What do you want?” he asked clearly annoyed. I slid into the seat across from him. “Do you know who your mom is?” I asked. Daron looks up, slowly meeting my eyes. “Why do you care? Its not like I could say anything to the enemy.” He retorts. “I think you do know who your mom is. I already have an idea on who and I want to confirm it.” I said. Daron groans but nods. “Fine. I do know. I never told Josh because I didn’t want him to get hurt. He’s my younger brother and I looked after him when we got adopted. Naught and Dredd didn’t want us to know but Dredd is actually our dad and Kayla Sweetstone is our mom.” Daron says.

“I thought Kayla was your mom after thinking about it. But Dredd is both of your biological father?” I asked. Daron nods. “I come here occasionally to see my mom, even if she doesn’t recognize me.” He says. “Why don’t you tell her then? I’m sure she would enjoy knowing her sons are okay. Maybe she could even tell you why she left.” I said. Daron clenches his fists.

“That’s the thing I can’t do. If I tried, then I won’t be allowed to go around freely. You might have a superhero as your father but we have the opposite. You can’t assume it’d be easy to understand how we feel when you haven’t had to experience it.” Daron says. “Tachya, Josh told me about something he saw when he was a kid. We need to get to N-Tek and tell them.” Seth says getting between us.

I whipped my head towards Seth. “What are you talking about?” I asked. “Dredd and Naught are trying to rebuild the Turbo Star. I wasn’t sure if Josh saw it but I was told about it. From what I was told, its powerful enough to defeat Makino.” Daron says. My face lit up. “If it can defeat Makino, then it could defeat Dark Violet and save Alyssa.” I said.

Seth shakes his head. “No. We are not going to do that. We don’t even know what it is or how it works. I’ll just message my uncle Berto and see what he thinks.” Seth says. I pouted earning a chuckle from behind my seat. Turning around, I find Josh had come over and was the source.

“You look cute when you don’t get your way.” Josh comments smiling. Seth sighed and left to be with Katy, Brock, and Hyden. “Did you hear what we were talking about?” Daron asked. I looked from Josh to Daron then back to Josh and watched as his face got serious. “Yeah. I’m not mad or anything but it would’ve been nice to know so I could visit her more often. But at least we can officially call each other brothers, Daron.” Josh says.

“Not until I leave them. And Tonya for that matter. She’s a little crazy when she starts talking about all the villains in the city. Especially stuff about Toxzon. Anything about him and she will go on and on about how he deserves better. Since his fish is gone and all.” Daron says. Josh and I shared a look.

“About that… Toxzon has a new one somehow. We saw him awhile ago back when you and Tonya came up to our table during lunch.” I said. Daron looks outside the window and following his gaze, Tonya is walking down the sidewalk. And she was on the phone as well.

“We’ve got the sweets! Let’s get back to the school for the play.” Katy announces. We all say goodbye to Kayla and exited the shop. Tonya was a few feet ahead of us but we could hear her end of the call.

“I’m sure Dark Violet won’t overpower you. Its not like you don’t have a way to stop her and take over the city. Yes I’ll get more at the store. Your fish would’ve been safe before if you hadn’t let it out to become ultralinked. I’ve got to go, school play. Bye Dad.” Tonya says ending her call. She then starts jogging away towards the school while the rest of us were surprised by what we heard.

“What just happened?” Brock asked. “It sounded like she was talking to Toxzon. She said something about the fish.” Seth says. “But she ended it with saying bye to her dad.” Katy points out. “Xander sounded familiar when I first heard it. Like I read it somewhere before. I think I know why.” Seth says pulling up his portable holo screen on his wrist.

A file with a picture appeared and it said ‘Toxzon’ in all caps. Then the file showed one with a guy wearing a monocle-like technology and a fish tank in his hands. The name ‘Dr. Tytus Octavius Xander' was next to the picture. “Dr. Xander was formally and N-Tek agent and THI employee. After getting fired from THI by Tachya’s grandma, he poisoned everyone in the building except Max Steel. He became Toxzon because he was trying to save his plastic fish from a toxic bath only to become what he is today.” Seth read off to everyone. “So Tonya is Toxzon’s daughter? Who’s crazy enough to have a kid with that nut job?” Josh asked. “Apparently her deceased mother.” Daron says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	20. Chapter 20: Precious Like A Jewel

“Apparently her deceased mother.” Daron says.

Everyone was quiet. They were learning so much in so little time. Especially on the night of their play before they could officially start summer break. Tachya knew that Dark Violet was going to attack during the play. Josh and Daron knew that Dredd was trying to reassemble the Turbo Star. And all seven of them knew that Toxzon has a kid that somehow got her father a new fish.

Tachya POV 

I couldn’t think of a way to lift the mood. We were all silently walking to the school with knowledge that some people would kill to keep quiet or kill for it to be given to the public. We went from overlooked to attention because of how special we were.

Everything was smashing together and none of us were ready for it. I wasn’t ready for my Turbo Energy. Josh wasn’t ready when he found out that his mother was a pâtisserie. But when we finally got to the school, I got nervous. Especially once the play starts and ends.

I got into my Juliet costume and let the stagecraft students do the makeup. When I was finished, I sat down on a bench backstage and got over my lines. Seth is shouting stage directions and I couldn’t help but smile. I wish he was my Romeo but Josh got the part and I’ve slowly gotten close to him. After everything that happened earlier in the year, we somehow became friends and maybe even something more.

“Are you nervous?” Josh's voice asked behind me. I turned around to look at him and gave a faint smile. “Besides the fact that you’ll be stealing my first kiss? Pretty good about my lines.” I said. Josh pretends that his chest was stabbed. “Ouch! So you wanted your first kiss with Seth? How come you haven’t done it already? You two are dating.” Josh points out.

I looked down to avoid showing him my flustered face. Should I tell him that I started liking him? “I’ve been busy. With everything that’s been going on, I don’t have time for loving Seth like in the beginning. And now I’m not even allowed to use my energy or else I’ll blow up the with me.” I said.

I sighed until one of the stagecraft students came over to us. Her name tag read ‘Jewel' and she had a watery feel as I looked at her. Cerulean blue hair, woolen crop top with long see-through sleeves. White shorts with blue near the bottom. And a navy blue pair of shoes. She must love water or something because she looks like she could live near it.

“Tachya, I presume?” Jewel asked. I nodded. “Good. I’m here to help you rehearse your lines before each scene you’re part of. And I will keep an eye out for you. The city hasn’t been attacked in awhile and I usually see you near the attacks.” She says. Josh gave her a suspicious look and she noticed.

“I’m not stalking her, if that’s what you were thinking. I was just watching and waiting until I felt like I should show myself. I had to follow Violet through her portal just to get here to help in any way I can.” Jewel says. “You’re that quiet girl in our math class, aren’t you? Why talk with us and how do you know Violet?” Josh asked.

“Jewel, makeup need an extra hand. Daron won’t stay still.” Seth says. Jewel nods and heads off to the makeup station. I looked to Josh and realized he wasn’t in his costume. “Why haven’t you changed yet?” I asked. He sighs. “I’m really nervous. Dark Violet is going to attack at some point during this play and I’m not ready to face her. And I’m the son of Dredd. You’d think I wouldn’t be like this but here I am, scared and nervous.” He says.

“I’m here too. If she attacks, you and I need to save Alyssa. We have to use that moment to save her so she could have a life in her universe.” I said. “You heard your uncle. You can’t use your Turbo Energy unless you have an ultralink like your dad. And last time I checked, you don’t have one and your uncle doesn’t want you to be linked.” Josh says.

Soon enough, the play starts and Josh leaves to get his costume and makeup on. I sat alone waiting for when I had to go up. By the time we got to the scene where I had to kiss Josh because he was ‘dead,’ I closed my eyes and did it. But it didn’t last long when I heard a dark chuckle followed by slow clapping. “Great job. I hope you didn’t forget that I was coming, because if you did then you’re in for a surprise.” Dark Violet’s voice said.

Josh and I freeze just to look up and see her there. The audience started to leave in fear and I got myself ready to change into a Turbo mode until Josh stopped me. “I’ve got this. Seth, contact N-Tek!” He says. I frowned but ultralinks flew in. One particular had cerulean blue on it and it flew towards me. Josh blocked its way until it spoke.

“Don’t worry! I’m here to help Tachya with here Energy. Violet is the reason I’m here in the first place.” The ultralink said. Hearing it's voice made me realize who it was. “Jewel?” I asked in surprise. “I’ll explain later. Just link up and do your thing.” Jewel ushered. I look to Josh and he nods. “Go

* * *

Turbo, Cannon!” I shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	21. Universal Chaos Amino!!

Come join me as we explore the different realities, universes, and dimensions that exist. Want to meet Alyssa, Violet, and all your favorite characters? You can request a short story featuring your OCs meeting them now on the Side Stories Book on all the platforms I post on.

[Universal Chaos Amino!!](http://aminoapps.com/c/UniversalChaos)


	22. Chapter 21: Turbofiy The Darkness

Max POV 

Steel and I were at N-Tek finishing up training for the day when the alarm went off. We went straight to Uncle Ferrus and Berto. “What’s it this time?” Steel asked. “Dark Violet is attacking the school. Get there as fast as you can and keep Tachya from using her Turbo Energy.” He says. We nod and took off in Turbo Sonic Flight.

“It would’ve been smart to be at her play to prevent this from happening, you know.” Steel says. I sighed. “I know. But even if I cut training time to be with her, I still won’t be able to beat Dark Violet and save Alyssa. I just want to hangout with her like we did while we were protecting her universe from Makino. I miss her.” I said.

“Did you actually like her Max?” Steel asked. “A little bit. But she pushed away the fact about dating so I just didn’t bug her about it. I just wish I was around to keep her from getting corrupted like this.” I said. “Well, why don’t you put your feelings behind each attack? Maybe it could snap her out of it.” Steel asked.

“I’m not sure that could work. But we could try it.” I said as well saw the hole in the auditorium wall. But what caught our attention was Tachya’s voice yelling. “Go Turbo, Cannon!” I flew in and started to attack Dark Violet and the occasional ultralink.

Tachya POV 

My dad flies in and goes directly at Dark Violet. Josh is fighting some ultralinks and I didn’t want to fight ultralinks when I could save Alyssa. “The possibility of saving her are very low. As long as she is purified of the spirit corrupting her, it’ll be difficult.” Jewel says in my head. ‘Then let’s play on the odds. Going head first.’ I thought charging up my Turbo and throwing myself at Dark Violet.

My dad noticed and moved out of the way giving me a direct hit on her. Dark Violet gasps for a breathe and I land next to my dad. “I thought we told you not to use your Turbo Energy?” he asked clearly upset. I sighed. “Jewel is handling it just as fine as Steel does for you.” I said while hitting an ultralink.

“You have an ultralink? Don’t you know how dangerous that is?” he asked. “We’ll explain after. Let’s just work together and save Alyssa from what Jewel says is some spirit corrupting her.” I said. Going silent, we go into the same Turbo mode and charge at Dark Violet. And that was when I saw something.

I faltered and watched my dad get his hit in. “Channel your Turbo through me and aim at Dark Violet. I’ve already called Violet and she’s coming with the rest of N-Tek.” Jewel says. ‘Are you sure?’ I asked in my head. “Yes. Do it now before we lose the chance.” She urged.

I complied as she de-linked and I grabbed her flippers. Once I shoot, the beam of Turbo Energy hits Dark Violet and I could tell that it was actually working. My dad soon joins in as well as Josh who, wanted to be part of this. With a giant boom, blue fills my vision for a few minutes.

When everything cleared, Jewel was in her human form and bent over a body. Suddenly realizing it was Alyssa’s, I instantly went to her side. Violet’s voice could be heard alongside other N-Tek soldiers and I see Violet link with Alyssa and the next thing I saw was black.

Waking up, I yawned and looked around. Yet again, I was in the med bay but my dad was over by another bed holding Alyssa. Violet spoke while linked in but I could hear the conversation going on.

“As far as I can tell, that Turbo blast did a number on her. I can’t trace this ‘corrupted spirit' Jewel mentioned but I can hear her thoughts again. And one thing that she’s been thinking about is that Dredd is rebuilding the Turbo Star.” Violet says.

Dad tries to shush her but I heard it right. Just like Daron had mentioned back at his biological mom's family bakery. Powerful enough to defeat Makino. “Keep us updated on her condition. I want her to be safe and back to normal.” Dad says. “Go check on your daughter. Its not everyday a parent has a kid trying to save the world.” Violet says.

I pretend to be asleep still as I heard my dad say something, then his footsteps coming closer to me. His hand lands on my shoulder and I opened and eye to find myself staring into his own eyes. “You heard, didn’t you?” He asked. I sat up and nodded. “Why can’t I know about the Turbo Star?” I asked.

“I don’t want you to experience it like Steel and I did back when I was your age. We were so determined it would work but instead, it didn’t. What had happened to my dad happened to us while using it. If Dredd really is rebuilding it, then you and I need to be on high alert because he’ll need our Turbo Energy to power it.” Dad says.

I look down and frowned. “Is it that bad?” I asked. Dad sighs and proceeded to sit down on the bed. “Look. I’m trying to protect you from the same things I had to go through. I had to learn it the hard way but guiding you through it is something I didn’t have back then. I love you and will always look out for you no matter what happens.” He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	23. Chapter 22: Almost Normal Summer

After the talk with my dad, Jewel took me home so I could fully rest. I was just glad that Alyssa was finally back and I didn’t have to worry about her. Jewel even mentioned how she knew Violet because of Makino.

“The day Violet left was the same day Ember and I decided to leave as well. The three of us practically grew up together but Violet was special because of her portals. Ember and I found a device on the ship that allowed us to get forms to blend in. I haven’t seen Ember since I left that universe to help against Dark Violet.” Jewel says.

“Who’s Ember?” I asked while sitting on my bed. Jewel chuckles and poofs into her human form. “He was a stubborn ultralink that has a temper. I don’t know what he’s doing currently but, I would like to see him again. Besides that, Violet and I are good friends. I just wish I could help her get a human form as well. Ember and I destroyed the device right before we left so no one else could have that ability.” She says.

I look to her and I could tell that Jewel seemed sad talking about her past. “Hey now. Maybe you’re better off like this with me. I have yet to be scolded for getting linked with you so uh, yeah.” I said. “Are you not allowed to be linked?” Jewel asked.

“Actually, my Uncle Forge didn’t want to risk it. My dad is going to tell him and then we’ll have to go in and possibly get yelled at. So enjoy the time we have now before that happens.” I said. Jewel frowns but nods in understanding.

I look around my room and realized that there was nothing to do. I sighed while getting up. “Lets head back to N-Tek to check on Alyssa.” I said. “After you sleep. We’ll go in the morning.” Jewel says. I didn’t realize how tired I actually was until she mentioned it. “Fine. But let me set you up.” I said.

Third POV 

“Come on! Let me wake up!” a girl shouted in the dream. There was a laugh and the girl turned to find a shadow. “I’ll always be a part of you. I will be back and it won’t be so easy for you to escape my grasp.” The shadow said. The girl’s eyes widened but then she heard a familiar voice. It was muffled but she watched the dream fade away as she woke up to the voice.

“Alyssa! Come on, you need to wake up!” Violet says in her head. Alyssa opens her eyes and looks around before hearing a pair of voices coming her way. She closes her eyes and listened.

“How can you be sure Alyssa will be herself and not Dark Violet!? I know you two were friends but its been awhile since you last saw her.” Forge says. “Uncle Ferrus, Violet is doing everything she can to help Alyssa. Once she wakes up, she can go home so she can be safe.” Max says.

“And there’s the fact that Tachya has an ultralink now. Its hard to believe that she has one.” Steel says. Alyssa mentally winces at the mention of another ultralink. “When did this happen!? Explain now!” Forge says. Alyssa took the moment to groan just to shift the subject away from Tachya and her new ultralink.

“Alyssa?” Max asked. She opens her eyes and gives a sad smile. “Hey. Did I miss much?” she asked. Instead of answering, Max and Steel give her a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay. We’ve been worried about you since you got corrupted.” Max says. “Did Violet tell you guys?” Alyssa asked.

“Yes and no. I did tell them but Tachya did as well.” Violet says coming out of the link. “Salty as ever, aren’t you?” she asked. Violet groans but didn’t zap Alyssa like before. “I’ll let it slide for now but we’ve got some stuff to do. And your friend Morgan has been busy with her own ultralink named Ember.” Violet says.

“Morgan? When did you find the time to see her? And then the school I missed while this happened! Ugh.” Alyssa groaned realizing her own problems. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Time probably went slower in your universe while we were here. But we should be going.” Violet says.

Looking to Forge, Max, and Steel, Alyssa smiled. “I guess I’ll see you guys soon. Tell Tachya that I said hi as well.” The blonde says while going through Violets portal. Once it closed on their side, everyone resumed what they were doing.

Tachya POV 

I woke up the next morning to find myself smelling pancakes. I rush out of bed and see my parents at the table with Steel and Jewel. “Morning Tachya. I made breakfast so we can go hangout like a family.” Mom says. I smiled and sat down to eat the presented food.

Glancing at my dad, I could tell he didn’t seem that happy. “Are you okay dad?” I asked through a mouthful of bacon. He chuckles at my words but then he sighs. “Violet and Alyssa went home. Once we stop Dredd, everything will be okay again. And we can get the backyard fence fixed because we haven’t done that yet.” Dad says while sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

Mom sighs as she leaves the table to see the damage our fence has taken. “So, I think I’ll go now. I have stuff to do and my adoptive parents could be worried about me. They don’t know that I’m an ultralink.” Jewel says. “You have parents?” Steel asked.

Jewel nods. “It was necessary to blend in and to watch Tachya.” She says. Jewel gets up and waves bye as she left the house. I look to my dad and Steel and could tell they were confused. “You okay Dad?” I asked. He blinks his eyes then nods. “Yeah. I didn’t expect Jewel to have a family to go to.” He says. I sighed and glanced around the room.

Because Dark Violet was gone, it technically would become a normal life minus the fact that I’m now linked with Jewel and could help out with whoever is trying to attack the city. My start to a not so beautiful summer break. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


	24. Chapter 23: Not Saying Yet

“Let’s go! Come on you slow pokes. Tachya, you usually have more energy than this.” Katy was whining at how slow we all were. I especially didn’t know why I felt so tired but, I got dragged out to the beach anyways. And since Dark Violet is gone, Makino wasn’t going to come again because of what Jewel told me.

“Dark Violet brought those ultralinks from another reality where your dad was still fighting them. She exaggerated to make everyone scared.” Jewel said. But I couldn’t help but also think about what Daron had said back in the Sweetstone shop. About how Dredd was trying to rebuild the Turbo Star and why my dad and Steel were cautious when I told them.

“Katy, not all of us are tired! I’m ready to kick your butts on the waves!” Brock shouted running past us all. That’s when I felt something familiar fly past me. Or rather, something that only felt familiar because it was bad. “Guys! Look out!” I yelled. Luckily, Jewel was by my side and I went into Turbo Speed and Clone mode to keep my friends safe.

The thing let itself float as I glared at it through my helmet. “I don’t remember that existing before. Could it be a new villain?” Katy asked. I held my arms out and each clone grabbed each other’s hands to block the thing from my friends. “Tachya McGrath.” It said.

I gasp but didn’t lower my guard. “I should have known I’d see you again so soon. Especially since you’re the reason why I’m in this state.” It continued. “Who are you?” I asked. It chuckles and a face appeared through it's wisps. “Is it any clearer than this? To gain back my power, I will be relying on my acquaintances to put UltraViolet in a state of weakness.” It said.

“That’s Dark Violet! Don’t listen to her Tachya.” Josh says in a whisper. My eyes widened and I tightened my grip on the clone's hands. “How long will it be here until UltraViolet is finally mine again, hm? Laizen and R.C. will meet her in due time. Laizen has also told me about some reality of this universe that contains a version of Tachyon Energy in a shade of magenta. Rev Energy.” Dark Violet says.

‘Rev Energy? Have you heard of that from Violet before?’ I asked Jewel. “No. And I don’t think she would even know of it if I asked her. Besides, she’s taking care of Alyssa right now. I highly doubt she’ll have time for questions.” Jewel says in my head.

“What’s the point of you telling us this? We’ve already stopped you.” I said. “Because you haven’t seen me at my full potential. And you won’t get to witness that for a while. I believe when you meet a girl named Lacy, will you think back to now. Miles Dredd rebuilding the Turbo Star is impossible but, you all are so persistent and he’s nearly finished it. I hope you all are still around when I return.” Dark Violet says.

We all watched as she disappeared like mist. I gritted my teeth knowing all of this now. And I wasn’t about to tell N-Tek or my dad about it. Not yet, anyways.

“Tachya? Earth to Tachya, wake up before we throw you into the water!” Katy says. I blinked my eyes and realized that Jewel returned my swimsuit clothes. I held my head in my hands to think about what happened. “Maybe we should take her to N-Tek. They need to know about this.” Hyden says. “No, they don’t. We don’t tell anyone about this after what happened a few days ago. This stays between us until the time is right. Am I clear?” I asked suddenly.

My friends looked at me weird but they all nodded. Except for Josh. “We need to tell them. Especially what my father is doing right now! We’re protecting millions of people if we tell N-Tek what happened. Tachya please. You know this.” He says. “But we shouldn’t sorry everyone so soon when Dark Violet was still in Alyssa’s body. We can wait to tell them.” I said. Josh sighs and I realized what he was about to do.

He chuckles and looks to me. “If you won’t tell them yourself, then I’ll do it. And you can’t stop me.” He says. For him to act like that, makes me think back to before we became friends. When he was still working for Dredd. I frowned and he took off. I run after him and everyone else followed behind.

“Josh! Come on! Please!” I yelled while running. But, he just kept going. What I didn’t realize, was that he wasn’t heading towards the direction of N-Tek. But rather, the sounds of people screaming in terror.

When I finally caught up to him, I saw Dredd holding and object and my dad was already fighting him. “Just give it up Dredd. There’s no point in using the Turbo Star if you don’t have Turbo Energy to power it.” He says. “And you need an ultralink too!” Steel says.

“I told you. We should’ve told them sooner. You haven’t been yourself since Dark Violet showed up as that smoke-wisp thing.” Josh says. “Quit your gloating. We need to help my dad.” I said. Jewel put her hand on my shoulder and I turned my head to face her. “I know you care about your dad but, going in is too dangerous. He can handle himself.” Jewel says.

“I’m not going to leave my dad behind. He needs help and we’re here watching him get beat up.” I said. “If you go in, then my father will try to take you. Whether its as a bargaining hostage or to take your Turbo Energy, its not safe.” Josh says. I huffed in annoyance but thought about it. “Fine. We’ll go back to N-Tek where its safe.” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.

**Author's Note:**

> Book 1:
> 
> Universal Chaos  
> Main character(s): Alyssa
> 
> Description:  
> I can tell you that the moment I met all of these people, it changed my life. I befriended a techno-organic alien, went to the multiple universes home to my many favorite shows and books, and I became a superhero for my own universe. 
> 
> I'm guessing you are asking 'What the heck are you talking about?' Well to be honest, its best if I start at the beginning.
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 2:
> 
> Tachya's Story  
> Main character(s): Tachya
> 
> Description:  
> Tachya McGrath.
> 
> Just like her father, she gains a special power called Turbo Energy. 34 years has passed since the Morphos incident and Max Steel is still saving Copper Canyon. But what happens when his daughter and her friends soon come together and help Max Steel keep everyone safe?
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Colliding Fate Of Heroes (UltraViolet & KalilaSilver)
> 
> Main Character(s): Alyssa, Violet, Kalila, & Silver
> 
> Description:
> 
> A swirl of ideas are born  
> They mix and clash creating something new  
> They say two heads are better than one  
> But they can also bring heroes’ fates colliding
> 
> ✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩ͯ•͙͙✧⃝✧•͙͙✩ͯ┄•͙✧⃝•͙┄✩̣̣̣̣̣ͯ
> 
> Book 3:
> 
> Forever Chaos  
> Main character(s): Lacy
> 
> Description:  
> No one is truly gone. Different Realities, Different Universes, Different Dimensions. The child of UltraViolet will be put to the test.


End file.
